Time Capsule
by sammyalex-in-the-snogbox
Summary: Edward and Bella have been friends forever. When Bella opens the time capsule that they made 10 years earlier, what will she say at the surprising bits and pieces Edward put in? All human. Regular pairings. My first story! yay! RxR
1. Boredom

Time Capsule

**Time Capsule**

Summary: Edward and Bella have been friends since they were born. One day, at the age of 8, they decide to create a time capsule. 10 years later, Bella opens it to discover something that will surprise her.

Disclaimer: Stephenie Meyer owns all that is Twilight. sniff sniff :'(

Chapter 1: Boredom

BPOV- 8 years old

"What do you want to do now?" I asked my best friend Edward Cullen. He had been my best friend for as long as I could remember. We were sitting on his lawn staring at random stuff such as the grass and the huge tree that made me break my arm and leg last year.

After about a minute, he finally answered, "I dunno. I'm really bored."

"Why don't we go ask your mom to give us something to do!" I told him. Esme usually had great ideas. She would definitely pull us out of boredom.

"No!" he said. I gave him a look that said 'what the heck' but he replied, "my mom will make us do work around the house!"

I understood why he didn't want to do work around the house. He had a giant house that looked like the palace in some princess movie Alice was watching yesterday. Alice is Edward's twin sister. She reminded me of a pixie because she had short black hair that was spiked out to the sides. She also likes to talk a lot and sometimes is very hyper. Edward has a lot of kids in his house because he also has an older brother. His name is Emmett. He is a year older than us. He is really big and strong.

Edward's parents also adopted two other kids when they were only 2 years old. My dad told me that their parents died and Esme was their mom's best friend so she was asked to take care of them. The kid's names are Rosalie and Jasper. They are Emmett's age. Rosalie is very pretty even though she is only 9. She has long blonde curly hair that is very shiny and smooth. Jasper is as tall as Rosalie and also has blonde hair. It is kinda curly but kinda straight. It's in the middle hair as I like to call it.

I think Alice has a crush on Jasper but I have to keep reminding her that since he is older than us, she has a higher chance of getting cooties. A few days ago when she was telling me about how she wanted to marry Jasper, she told me about how it was easy for me to get cooties too because I play with Edward almost every day.

_Flashback_

"_Alice, remember what I told you! If you tell Jasper that you have a crush on him, he will ask you to go on a date and then you will get cooties!" I reminded her about the risks of the ever dreaded cootie disease._

"_You're right, Bella. It has to be our secret." I agreed with a quick nod. Alice caught me off guard with her next question._

"_What about you and Edward? You always play with him! Remember last week when we were playing house and you were the mom, Edward was the dad, and I was the teenager? You pretended to fall asleep together like a real mom and dad! I can't believe that you are still alive after that! I thought that cooties would kill you in your sleep!"_

"_It's different for me and Edward. We are just friends so were safe." I told her. Emmett and Rosalie had told us this last month when we asked about it._

"_Oh ok. I see. Well, I guess I will just wait until the cootie part of my body wears off when I get older. Thanks for your help Bella!" She told me._

"_You're welcome Alice."_

_End Flashback_

"So, got any ideas yet?" Edward asked me pulling me away from the memory.

"Sorry, I'm stumped." I told him as I started to get up from the ground.

"Bella honey, your mom's here to pick you up!" Esme shouted to us from the kitchen window.

"Coming, Esme!" I called at the same time as Edward called 'coming, mom!'

--

When we walked in the kitchen, Renee was talking to Esme about dinner.

"…Why don't you leave Charlie at home then? If you don't mind, we can tell Carlisle to go and do whatever guys do with him. It will just be us two girls and the kids. It will be just like back in high school when we used to order pizza and watch sappy love movies. Just now we'll be older and have kids. Oh and we'll be able to laugh at how Hollywood remakes real life moments to make them so incredibly perfect."

Edward and I looked at each other. We smiled because we both knew that this meant another late night together and more time to play. Then, Esme said something that excited both of us even more.

"Why doesn't Bella sleep over? All the kids can sleep in the living room on the air mattresses. We have the couches too."

"Well, are you sure that you want her on top of the 5 kids you already have?" Renee said. Why do parents always have to ruin all of the fun?

"Sure! It's no problem. I can handle them." Esme said. Thank you, Esme. You are the coolest adult I know.

"Okay why not then. I'll take Bella home to get her clothes and tell Charlie that he will be eating dinner and probably watching football with Carlisle."

I frowned. If I was going to come right back here, what was the point of going back home? Just then, Alice came bounding down the stairs.

"What's this I hear about a sleepover?"

"Alice honey, Bella's going to be sleeping here tonight. All of the kids are going to sleep in the living room instead of in your own beds." Esme told her with a smile on her face.

"Yay!" Alice said with fake enthusiasm. Why did she look so worried?

"Well Bella, come on lets get going. We'll be back in a few minutes Esme. Thank you again."

--

Since we were neighbours with the Cullens, the walk home wasn't long. Alice and Rosalie tagged along with my mom and I. When we got to my room, I grabbed my small carry-on suitcase from under my bed and started looking through my pyjama drawer for a cute pair to wear. Rosalie told me that the blue and pink pyjama shorts would be cute with my white top that said 'I even go to sleep looking cute' written in sparkly pink and blue letters. I looked over at Alice who had a worried look on her face.

"What's wrong Alice?" I asked.

"I don't know if I will sleep downstairs in the living room with you guys tonight." She answered.

"Why," Rosalie stared, "are you scared or something?"

"No! Well not really. I'm scared of getting cooties from Jasper tonight!" she said. Poor Alice looked like she was about to cry.

"Oh Alice, don't be silly! Cooties are so last year. They just like magically disappeared from every kid around the world." Rosalie said. She looked at us like we were dumb and had no idea what we were saying about being afraid of catching cooties.

"How did you find that out?" I asked, almost scared for the answer.

"Well, Claire was telling us fourth graders that her older sister played a game called spin the bottle where someone spins a bottle and they have to kiss whoever the bottle lands on. So we decided to try it at Collin's birthday party and nobody died or got sick or anything so we are officially announcing on Monday at school that cooties no longer exist."

"Wow that makes me feel a lot better!" Alice said looking like she had just taken off a heavy backpack or something.

--

When we got back to the Cullen's everybody went back to doing what they were doing before we had left. That meant that Edward and I were bored again.

"What do you want to do?" He asked me.

"I dunno. Let's watch some t.v." I said.

"Okie dokie." He said. He always says weird stuff when he's bored.

"…Wow! You made me a time capsule! Henry, How can I thank you? Now we can look back when we get old and see what a great life we had." The voice drifted from the television.

"Hey!" we both said it at the same time and looked at each other with the same goofy smile. After laughing for a while, we went back to our ideas.

"Why don't we make a time capsule and then look at it when we get older!" Edward said.

"Yeah! That's a great idea! I had the same one though." I said, now excited.

--

We told Esme our idea and she told us that it was very creative and ten minutes later, we were sitting on Edward's floor looking for old stuff to put in.

--

Later on that night, I looked around the living room. It was 1:00 the morning! Wow, that is late! I looked at all of my friends sleeping in a row: Emmett sleeping close to the door, ready to protect us at any moment; Rosalie sleeping next to him, I think that she secretly had a crush on him; then Jasper slept beside Rosalie with Alice at his other side, she is crazy in love; I was sleeping beside Alice because she is my other best friend. She was fast asleep. I looked to my other side to find Edward awake looking at me.

"We should get to sleep. If we want to start the time capsule tomorrow, we should get a good night's rest so that we will remember all of the important details of the pictures and memories." I nodded in return and drifted to sleep.


	2. Burial

Time Capsule

**Time Capsule**

**Okay guys here is my new chapter! Last chapter I had a few songs to help me through but that was last night so now I forget them. Yes, I am very forgetful. But I never forget that my readers are waiting to hear what is bottled up in my brain. Before we go on, I would like to thank everyone who reviewed and added me on their fav. Author, etc. lists. It means a lot to me! So in the words of Kaleb Nation (the twilight guy) on to chapter the second!**

Summary: Edward and Bella have been friends since they were born. One day, at the age of 8, they decide to create a time capsule. 10 years later, Bella opens it to discover something that will surprise her.

Disclaimer: Stephenie Meyer owns all that is Twilight sniff sniff :'(

Chapter 2: Burial

BPOV- 8 years old

Edward and I filled our box with things that we made last night. Esme helped us find old pictures and art that we made together. She even scanned some of the pictures onto the computer so we could decorate them. Edward found an old binder and we put them all in there with little descriptions beside all of them.

There was one more thing that we needed to decide. How often should we open it to update?

"I think that we should open it every month and add to it." I said. That would be easier to keep track of.

"Well, I think that every year on the day after the last day of school we should put more stuff in it," Edward said, "We could like label the years on a box and put it all inside."

"Why do you always have such good ideas?" I asked him

"I don't know. Maybe I'm smarter than other people because my dad is a doctor and my mom is a teacher." He answered sarcastically.

We both agreed on adding to it each year. Edward and I then said our goodbyes to our stuff, and packed it into the box. Then, Carlisle followed us to our "secret place" carrying our box. I still remember the time that Edward and I found the secret meadow just two months ago by accident.

_Flashback_

_Esme and Carlisle were busy with dinner so Edward and I decided to pretend to be jungle explorers in the forest behind his house. We knew the forest well so it surprised us when we bumped into a path that we had never seen before._

"_Come on! Let's go see where it leads to!" Edward said, excited about our new discovery._

"_Not a chance! What if it leads to something dangerous?" I answered. I realized that I am usually the one that made the right decision. _

"_Bella," Edward whined, "Puh-lee-se! Be adventurous for once!"_

"_Fine. But if we get lost or something like that, it's your fault." I replied. I know that he would have given me a guilt trip if I didn't go with him._

_--_

_We walked through the forest, holding hands so that we didn't lose each other. Being the klutz I am, I tripped about a million times. Edward just laughed and helped me off the ground. _

_Ten minutes, 4 cuts, and 6 bruises later, we found a big meadow in the shape of a circle. Trees and wild flowers lined the edges of the grassy field. There was a big open gap where there were no trees so we had a perfect view of the sky. _

"_Wow!" I simply said because there were no other words that came to my mind at the moment. _

"_Wow is right," Edward said, "This place is crazy beautiful! It looks like it hasn't been visited in a while. The grass is really long and the flowers are just growing everywhere."_

_I sat down on the grass and fell onto my back. Edward followed after me. We both stared at the sky for a while until Edward spoke up._

"_Do you think we found this meadow for a reason?"_

"_I don't know. Maybe something lead us to it! Like maybe there's like treasure buried here and we have to find it!" I said letting my imagination run wild. _

"_No Bella, not like that! Do you think that something big will happen to us here?"_

"_Man, Edward. What sappy love stories have you been watching?" I laughed at the joke I made of Edward's statement. Deep down, I did believe that something big would happen. _

_End Flashback_

"Don't worry guys, I won't tell anyone about your little secret hideaway." Carlisle told us. He usually told the truth so I trusted him.

--

We finally arrived in our meadow. Carlisle put down the box and looked around.

"Wow, guys! You found this all by yourselves?"

"Yes. Impressive, isn't it?" Edward boasted to his father.

I ran over to the box and dragged it to the hole that Edward and I had dug earlier that day. Carlisle helped me lower it into the hole and we started to fill it with dirt. Since we didn't want to ruin the beautiful circle of perfect, long grass, we made the hole a little bit past the flowers, getting into the trees. We also made a sign with both of our names on it. We laid that on top of the pile of dirt and turned back around to go back home.

--

When we got home, Carlisle went to tell Esme about our little discovery. She looked quite impressed.

The doorbell rang, and I knew it was my mom. Edward answered the door and called Esme.

"Oh hello Renee! I didn't realize that it was already 2 in the afternoon! Time flies when you have a house full of kids!" Esme greeted my mom. They both laughed hysterically like a bunch of teenagers with some dumb inside joke.

"Okay Bella, we should probably get going. Grandma and Grandpa are coming over and you know how picky they are about everybody being on time."

"Aww, please just 5 more minutes?" I pleaded giving her the puppy dog face. I nudged Edward to follow me and he did. You could see that my mom was clearly stunned that a boy at the age of 8 could dazzle someone so well.

"N-no, Bella. We have to go! The Cullen's are a 2 minute walk down the street. You could probably see Edward anytime you want to." Mom told me. Darn! I thought Edward would be able to break her.

"Fine. Bye Edward. I'll see you tomorrow?"

"Yeah, tomorrow is fine!"

"Okay, see you then!"

"Yup!"

**Okay guys. Hope you liked this chapter. I think that this will be the last chapter when they're 8 just to let you know because we need lots of room for major events. **


	3. author's note

Time Capsule

**Time Capsule**

Ok guys sorry about the author's note but I need to ask you all something. I have been having a battle in my head about whether I should put Edward's point of view in this story. I think I will but I just wanted to know what the readers thought. After all, this is a story for you so its only fair to put what you desire in it.

Okay thanks! You guys are the best!

Oh and by the way,

If you had any ideas or suggestions for this story, please tell me!! I want to know what you want to see.

THANK YOU GUYS SOOO MUCH!!

…LizzyCullen…


	4. Anxiety

Time Capsule

**Time Capsule**

**Hello people! Hopefully you all read my A.N. If you didn't, I just want to know if you think I should do Edward's POV in the story. I also wanted to tell you that if you have any suggestions for the story, tell me! I want to know what you want to read because I love you all! (well just as friends. Duh, I'm not gay.) Anyways, on to chapter the third! (as said by Kaleb Nation, The Twilight Guy.) **

Summary: Edward and Bella have been friends since they were born. One day, at the age of 8, they decide to create a time capsule. 10 years later, Bella opens it to discover something that will surprise her.

Disclaimer: Stephenie Meyer owns all that is Twilight sniff sniff :'(

Chapter 3: Anxiety

BPOV- 14 years old

The moment I thought I had been waiting for over the past 10 months of the 8th grade is now the moment I am dreading. My first day of highschool. I am freaking out! Thankfully it will be Alice and Edward's first day too so I am not going to be alone.

Everyone is handling the anxiety in their own way. Edward is going over math problems and Spanish notes from last year, and Alice, well she's just being Alice but in a WAY more intense manner. She tried on every cute top that she owns with ever cute pair of pants, or shorts, or skirts, or capris that she owns. Of course, Alice wants to look her best for her first day to make a good impression. So far, she has spent 3 days trying on all her stuff, but she's only half way through. It's a good thing that the Cullens are billionaires or else they would be in debt with Alice as a daughter. I am just plain freaking out. Whenever someone mentions it, my heart starts pounding, and I get sweaty palms. It's the weirdest thing ever, but I guess it's just my way of showing anxiety.

School (here comes the pounding) starts in a week. Forks Highschool is where we're going and it's a twenty minute walk. Since we don't feel like walking through whatever weather Forks will bring to us, Esme agreed to drive us until Jasper, Emmett, and Rosalie get their licenses. Since she is also a school teacher (for a lower grade) she will drive us in at 8:00. The final bell rings at 8:15 a.m. Gross.

I decided not to just sit around all day alone while my parents were at work so I knocked on the Cullen's door. Edward answered it.

--

"Hey! Bella, glad you came. I kinda wanted to talk to you about something." Edward said looking a little shocked and scared at the same time. It was probably anxiety for Highschool.

"Bella, I'm glad you're here. I need you to come shopping with me for an outfit. I've decided against wearing something I already have." Alice said frantically as she found her purse. Oh god, Alice wants to take me shopping. That is something I had hoped to never experience again.

"Mom, can you drive me and Bella to the mall?" She shouted to Esme who was in her room reading.

"But Alice, Edward needed to talk to me about something. Can shopping wait?" I pleaded.

"No! The mall closes at 9:00 p.m. that only gives us 8 hours to shop! Besides it's summer so you can stay here as long as you want. Our parents agreed on that, remember?" Alice reminded me. It looked like I was going to experience shopping with Alice again.

"Fine, whatever." I said then turned to look at Edward, "She's begging me so maybe later if that's okay with you?"

"Yeah, later's fine with me. I guess it's not that important anyways." He replied. For some reason he looked a little relieved. Oh well, I guess I would have to wait until later to find out what he so desperately needed to say.

"Okay girls, ready to go?" Esme said putting her wallet in her purse.

"Ready as I'll ever be." I muttered

"Yeah, I'm always ready for shopping!" Alice said excitedly.

--

By the time we got back from shopping, it was 8:30 p.m. Alice insisted on staying later but Esme and I were tired of carrying heavy bags around. We had hit all of the stores, even the Disney store to get Alice the "pencil case sized Princess Nail File". How dumb. **(an: lol ya, I know really dumb. I couldn't find any pics on the net so I might just take a pic of the one I have and put it on my profile) (an: no I did not just buy it, I got it in a loot bag from my cousin's 4****th**** b-day party.)**

Alice bought a pair of dark blue, flare bottomed, Guess jeans with a red flowy silk t-shirt that had black polka dots on it. She also bought a black tank top with lace around the edges to go under it and a pair of black flats to match. In case of cold weather on the dreaded day, she got a little black shrug to wear over top.Of course, it looks amazing on her.

Alice also insisted that she buy me something so, on the firstday, I am wearing light wash blue jeans with flared bottoms and a baby pink and blue striped tank top. A little white sweater was bought just in case I got cold. I also got baby blue converse to match.

--

I walked up the stairs to Edward's room. It was the door at the end of the hall on the third floor. I knocked and I heard the shuffling of feet behind it.

"Oh, hey Bella!" Edward said after opening the door. He was in sweats and a t- shirt. He looked like he hadn't done anything all day, his hair was messier than ever. We waited in silence until he said, "You can come in. You're my best friend." As he said it, he looked like 'duh' was running through his mind.

I walked into his room and sat on his bed. He sat down beside me. He put his hand on top of mine. Edward's never done this before. It's just not like him. The sad thing was, as soon as his skin touched mine, I got butterflies. Not your average tiny flutter in the stomach, like MAJOR butterflies. It's not like I like Edward or anything. Well of course I like him, but I don't _like_ like him. It was really weird.

Someone had to speak up soon so I said, "So, what did you need to talk to me about?"

His eyes got wide with panic and he said, "uh, um, I just w-wanted to tell you that we should make a deal. Since you're my best friend, and I care about you and your safety," I laughed and rolled my eyes. He knew how clumsy I am, "I want to meet every boy who asks you out throughout Highschool." That caught me off guard. Apparently it showed, "I just want to know that you're safe and happy. I don't want my best friend to be paired with a total jerk." I understood now.

"I understand Edward," he looked relieved, "but I want to meet all of your girlfriends too. I don't want my best friend to date a total jerk." We laughed so hard because of me quoting his exact words that we were rolling on top of his bed. After our laughing fit, Edward pulled me into a hug.

"I love you, Bella" he said still laughing.

I looked at him shocked, mouth hanging open. He stopped laughing and looked back down at me, his bright green eyes sparkling as he spoke and moved closer…

**Haha! Sorry guys. I was going to make it longer and tie up these ends but I have to go out somewhere in a few minutes so I really don't have time to write what I want to write cuz its pretty long. I AM SOOOOOO SORRY ABOUT THE CLIFFHANGER! I HATE THEM PERSONALLY SO I KNOW IM BEING RETARDED FOR MAKING YOU WAIT. I WILL DEFINITLEY POST THE NEXT CHAPTER TOMORROW! **

**p.s. sorry but I still need to build the plot!**


	5. Jealousy

Time Capsule

**Time Capsule**

**Hey guys! I know you all hate me for posting a cliffhanger right now but I have the fourth chapter! I know you probably aren't going to read this anyways because cliffhangers are stupid and retarded, but I just wanted to say sorry and I love you all! Everyone who reviewed is friggin amazing and will get their just rewards when the time comes. So yeah. On with Chapter the fourth! (Kaleb Nation, the Twilight Guy's words, not mine.)**

Summary: Edward and Bella have been friends since they were born. One day, at the age of 8, they decide to create a time capsule. 10 years later, Bella opens it to discover something that will surprise her.

Disclaimer: Stephenie Meyer owns all that is Twilight sniff sniff :'(

**End of Chapter 3: **_"I love you, Bella" he said still laughing. _

_I looked at him shocked, mouth hanging open. He stopped laughing and looked back down at me, his bright green eyes sparkling as he spoke and moved closer…_

Chapter 4: Jealousy

BPOV-15 years old

"I didn't mean it that way. I swear I didn't" Edward said putting his hands out in front of him. My heart was crashing in my chest and started to calm down knowing that he didn't mean it in any other way than just friends.

"Oh thank goodness!" I said feeling relieved but my voice was coloured with sadness. I had never had feelings for Edward, and he just told me that he felt the same way so why did I sound sad?

"Well, I should get going. I don't want make my parents worry about me.

"Oh, okay Bells, I'll talk to you later?" It was more of a question than a statement.

"Of course, silly! I'll invite _you _over tomorrow. I'm always over here and I'm pretty sure that your parents are sick of me." I told him. Duh we were best friends. And neighbours. Why shouldn't we see each other often?

"Oh Bella. When will you understand how much my parents actually love you?" He said in a mocking tone, "Heck, you're practically part of the family!"

"Okay, enough jokes for one day. I need sleep after all of that shopping I did with Alice today! Goodnight." I said once and for all.

"'Night, Bella." He said giving me one final hug before I walked out the door, through the hall, and down the stairs.

"Goodnight everybody!" I called to all of the people occupying the house. I heard a chorus of "goodnight Bella", "'Night Bells", and "Sleep tight darling.". Man, I love the Cullens.

--

_I looked around the halls and saw moss, and leaves creeping onto the walls. Trees were growing from inside the lockers dying to escape. Then I heard screaming. I saw a group of people running. Some of the people were in my class last year and the others looked familiar, like they were my age. What were they running from? I peeked over the heads of the running kids and saw them. They were giant! These kids were not normal kids. Some were elephants, and some zebras, some rhinos, and some lions. All of these animals had the faces of older students almost plastered onto where the animal's face should have been. It was terrifying! They were charging after them. Correction. They were charging after _us._ I started running before a pair of cold, pale hands grabbed my arm. I was too scared to see which animal was about to devour me but instead I heard my name being called. It was my best friend, Edward Cullen. He had come to save me. He kept saying my name, and I couldn't respond. I suddenly heard an annoying beeping sound. What is that? _

"_Bella… Bella… Bella… Bella!... Bella!!... Bella!!"_

I woke up. I saw Edward staring down at me. My alarm clock was going nuts.

"Geez, Bella! We're going to be late!" Edward said, slightly annoyed.

"Sorry. I just had quite a terrifying nightmare." I looked at my clock and gasped. 7:30 already! I had woken up an hour late!

I jumped out of bed and grabbed the clothes that Alice had left out for me.

"God, Bella. Would it kill you to wait until I'm gone to get changed!" Edward said with a look of disbelief on his face.

"I'm sorry! I'm in a rush. Get out if you don't want to see my underwear then." I said back to him.

"Alright Bella! Ready for hair and makeup?" Oh no. Alice is here. She is waiting to do my hair and makeup for me.

"Just hurry up Alice! I don't want to be late just because you are primping me." I said slightly annoyed.

I sat down in the chair and waited. She grabbed a straightener that was already plugged in and heated and started… curling my hair?

"What in the world are you doing Alice?" I asked very confused.

"I'm curling your hair." She said it to me like I was a crazy person.

"With a straightener?"

"Yeah. It's my new favourite toy. The brand is _Cortex_. It has a ceramic exterior so the rounded edges get hot and curl!" She said excitedly.

"Okay then." Edward and I said at the same time.

--

After about ten minutes, I opened my eyes and walked up to the mirror.

"I'm sorry I didn't have any time to do anything extravagant with your makeup like mine. You woke up late so I could only do what I had time for."

I looked amazing. According to her, it was only eyeliner. Mascara, and a touch of pink lip gloss, but it looked like so much more.

I just turned around and hugged her which caught her off guard and made her say in a strained voice, "Bella… can't… breathe!"

--

Here we are. Our new school for the next 4 years of our lives. Forks High. I'm terrified! Alice, Edward, and I put on a brave face, took eachother's hands, and marched in together.

Since we were in grade 9, we got the lockers on the second floor, near the library. We got to pick our neighbours and we were soon given a lock and schedule. I was glad that I had almost every class with Edward but only 3 with Alice. Well off we go to our first subject, science.

--

Okay. I am in second period math alone. I hate it! I don't know anybody and some kid named Mike Newton is staring at me. How creepy. The good thing is I am sitting beside a really nice quiet girl named Angela. She is from Canada and doesn't know a word of Spanish which is going to be hard for her. Edward and I are in her Spanish class next period so I promised her that we would help.

I really have to go to the bathroom. I don't want to interrupt the teacher though because right now he is telling us about the things we will learn this year. I had to though so I bit the bullet and raised my hand.

"Yes, Miss Swan?"

"May I please go to the bathroom sir?"

"Why of course. Take a hall pass on your way."

"I will. Thank-you, Sir." I got up, took a hall pass, and bolted out the door. I found the nearest washroom and went in.

--

As I walked out of the bathroom, I heard something. Footsteps, a lot of footsteps, running. Then I heard screaming. I cautiously looked out the opening to the girl's bathroom and saw hundreds of grade 9's running with the older grades following. Then one of them turned, and pulled the fire drill. I screamed and started running, however, since I am clumsy, it didn't go so well. I tripped and just as I was about to get trampled, a cold pale hand reached out and grabbed me. I was pulled into a deserted walkway that overlooked the foyer of our school. Edward was my saviour, just like in my dream.

"We should get out of the school; the 12th graders thought it would be funny if they all lit the Bunsen Burners at the same time. Oh it was funny, until the desk caught fire." Edward said, not a trace of humour in his voice.

So, we got up and ran with the crowd.

--

There was no major damage to our school, just a burnt desk. But that's okay, no biggie.

After school, Alice and I were waiting in the parking lot for Esme to come pick us up. The boy I recognized as Mike Newton came up to us.

"You're Isabella Swan, right?"

"Just Bella, please." I answered

"Oh, well _just_ Bella, I am Mike Newton. But I prefer _just _Mike."

I couldn't understand if he was angry or trying to be funny. Alice whispered into my ear, "I think he's trying to flirt." We both laughed.

"Oh, well I see you liked my little joke then. I'm sure you would also like pizza and a movie with me this Friday, Bella?" He looked at me hopefully. I just stared back in disbelief.

"Um, no I would not like pizza and a movie with you this Friday, _just_ Mike." Alice and I turned and walked away laughing.

Then another boy came up to us.

"Hey, I'm Tyler Crowley. You must be Bella Swan." He looked at me with a smile and held out his hand for me to shake. I took it and smiled back.

"yeah, that's me, plain old Bella." I said.

"Plain? Who could say a girl this beautiful was plain?" I blushed a shade of deep red and looked down.

Tyler looked around and found a boy that must have been older than us.

He asked him, "Do you think this girl looks plain?" The boy shook his head and smiled at me. I smiled back, only causing another round of blushes.

"Well, since you don't believe me, fine. You will be plain Bella. But my question is, would plain Bella go to the movies this Friday with smart Tyler?"

"No. Plain Bella is unavailable this Friday. Besides, Plain Bella doesn't date anyone who embarrasses her." I told Tyler. I gave it an edge though to make me sound tougher.

"Bella hates being embarrassed and you have clearly done it enough. Leave before I embarrass you." Edward said as he came up behind me. Tyler walked away.

"Oh, Edward! Thank you so much for saving me!" He was my knight in shining armour.

"I needed to save you. I was thinking of stealing you away on Friday for myself." He said his voice amused.

"Really? And what exactly did you have planned?" I asked him

"It's a surprise." He whispered in my ear giving me chills.

"You know I hate surprises." I managed to say but my voice still abandoned me and cracked.

"Oh I know." He said with a devilish grin on his face. Oh dear.

**Okay guys! I hope you enjoyed this chapter! It was 1, 834 words and 5 and a quarter pages in 12 font on Word! My longest chapter yet! I really and truly am sorry about the cliffhanger. That was mean and don't worry, I have been punished brutally for it. I had the wires on my braces tightened so my mouth hurts like hell! I haven't been able to eat anything harder than scrambled eggs or kiesh so I have basically lived off eggs, yogurt, soup, and a brick of cheese. Thank God I like those things. Okay so Friday Night's scene should be posted by tomorrow (or later on today) well Saturday. And by the way, I know that the 13****th**** doesn't happen on a Friday this year but lets just pretend it does. K well thanks for reading! I love you all!**


	6. Surprise!

Time Capsule

**Time Capsule**

**Okay. You all have permission to bash me for not updating this earlier. I was very preoccupied today. Funny story! Well today our area was under a watch for a severe thunderstorm warning. My 6 year old brother and his friend were terrified so I said to them, "Don't worry! It's only vampires playing baseball." And they felt better after that. Then this really loud peal of thunder rolled through and my sister (who has also read twilight) says, "and it looks like Emmett's up to bat. I started laughing like hysterically because she was so serious about it too. Well anyways, enough small talk. Onto the next chapter!**

Summary: Edward and Bella have been friends since they were born. One day, at the age of 8, they decide to create a time capsule. 10 years later, Bella opens it to discover something that will surprise her.

Disclaimer: Stephenie Meyer owns all that is Twilight sniff sniff :'(

**End of Chapter 4: **_"You know I hate surprises." I managed to say but my voice still abandoned me and cracked._

"_Oh I know." He said with a devilish grin on his face. Oh dear._

Chapter 5: Surprise!

BPOV- 15 years old

Finally, it was Friday. My 15th birthday. I had finally gotten used to the fact that I was in Highschool and it didn't scare me anymore.

"Are you coming, Bella? Or are you going to spend your birthday weekend at school?" Alice said.

"No, I'm coming." I told her. I would never spend more than 8 hours a day at school. So, I got in Esme's car beside Edward and he put his arm around my shoulder, something that he just started doing a few days ago.

"Hey, everyone!" Esme said as the last of us piled into the car. She pulled out of the school parking lot and away to drop Rosalie, Jasper, and I off at our houses.

Once September came, Rosalie and Jasper's Grandparents moved to Forks so that they could take care of them. The Hale's bought a house right beside the Cullens so that we were still close.

--

I ran to my room when I got home. Thankfully, I didn't have any homework this weekend. I sat on my bed where I spotted a big box wrapped in pink paper with a big white bow. A card was perched under the bow. It had my name written in small curvy neat writing. Alice. I opened the card first. Of course, I was right. It was Alice. A note was written inside the card. It said:

_Bella,_

_Happy 15__th__ birthday! I hope you like your present. Esme said that you should come over for dinner tonight. She already asked your parents if it was ok and it is! Come around 6. Oh and you should wear your present over so that I can make sure it fits!_

_Alice. _

I opened the box warily. What I found was actually really cute and I liked it. My reaction surprised me. It was a pair of dark blue flare jeans. I tried them on and they obviously fit perfectly. Then, there was a silky midnight blue tank top which fit nicely because it wasn't skin tight. It fit like a nice t-shirt. There was a black jacket that went overtop but it didn't have any buttons to do up, it was short sleeved, and it only covered half of my torso. The jacket had a collar and cute puffy sleeves. Lastly were the shoes.

I swear I was going to kill Alice for buying these shoes for me. They were really cute, but I'm sure I would break my ankles, or worse, die, from wearing these. They were black satin pumps. Around the edges of the shoe, the fabric was ruffled. They had little black bows on the toes. **(pic of shoes on profile)**

I put the rest of my outfit on and carried the shoes downstairs. My parents were waiting for me.

"Oh, sweetie! You look so grown up." My mom said. I hope she doesn't get all emotionally just because I'm growing up.

"Well, mom, I'm 15 now so I think I should look grown up." I said as she pulled me into a hug.

"What's that in your hand?" She asked. Oh God, I'm going to have to show her the awful shoes that Alice chose for me.

"Um, well, Alice bought them for me along with this outfit. Its my birthday present from her." I showed her the shoes.

"Wow. Those are… um… tall." My mom said. She had never been one to wear heels either.

"Yeah, don't worry mom, Alice is going to hear it from me tonight."

"Oh that reminds me, we should get going soon. So get your hair and makeup ready and we'll walk over. Well… your dad and I will walk, you will just hobble." My dad and my mom laughed at the lame attempt of humour.

I rolled my eyes at her and walked back up the stairs to start my hair. I had already plugged in the straightener that Alice now keeps in my bathroom since the first day of school. She taught me how to make the delicate long big curls. I copied what she did to them the first time. I also copied the neutral makeup look that she had showed me how to do. It was my favourite because it's quick and easy. It also looks really good on me, not to brag.

--

I knocked on the door to the Cullen's house, Esme opened it.

"Hello, everyone! Why don't you come inside?"

We walked in the door and Esme grabbed a camera from the table. My parents and I followed her to the living room.

"Surprise!" Carlisle, Rosalie, Jasper, Emmett, Angela, Alice, and Edward jumped out from behind couches, curtains, plants, and even the TV. I was surprised alright. I ran over and hugged everyone. I couldn't believe that they would turn a small get together into a surprise party.

I was glad that Angela came. She and I had become friends. Since Alice and Edward were also class with her, they had also become close.

"Okay, everyone. The food is in the kitchen so come and eat!" Esme called to us. We all walked in talking, still excited from the surprise earlier.

After everyone had eaten, Alice, Rosalie, Angela, and I went to go talk in Alice's room. Apparently Rose had some big news to tell us.

"So, what's up Rose?" Alice started. Rosalie didn't hesitate and her words came out in a rush.

"Well, this morning in English, Ms. Flay gave us time to discuss a short story with the person we sat next to. I was sitting beside Emmett today. I said 'hi' and he was like 'sucks not having you around' and I was like 'I'm right next door.' And he was like 'I know but it's not the same' and I was like-"

"Okay, just get to the point Rose." Alice said.

"Emmett asked me out and I said yes!" Rosalie blurted out excitedly.

We all gasped. Everyone knew that Rosalie liked Emmett and vice versa but we didn't think that they would start dating because they lived in the same house. We all congratulated Rose when Alice said, "Okay, confession time".

The three of us looked at Alice with questioning looks. She continued, "I like Jasper." She blushed and hid her face in a pillow.

"Eww! Why would you like my brother?" Rosalie asked.

"Because he's sweet, and sensitive, and cute, and just such a gentleman." Alice replied staring out into space with a smile on her lips.

"Why don't you tell him then?" Angela said.

"Because he's a year older than me! And he used to live here and might get like creeped out. Plus he's Emmett's best friend. I don't want to ruin their friendship." We all rolled our eyes at her silliness.

"What about you, Angela?" I asked before the question came to me.

"Well, that boy Ben from our Spanish class caught my eye. Plus, he isn't so great in Spanish so we kinda have something in common." She said shyly.

"Aww! You guys would be cute together!" Alice exclaimed.

"So Bella, what about you? Am I right if I guess Edward?" Rosalie brought up the dreaded question. Crap! What am I gonna say?

I blushed furiously and said, "I don't know."

All three of them said 'What?!' at the same time. I had a simple answer for this.

"Listen you guys can't say a word to him. He obviously doesn't feel the same way so I never want him to find out. Besides, if things end badly then I would loose a best friend. It's just a fling. Nothing big anyways." All three of them had smiles on their faces but thankfully Esme yelled up to us, "Girls. Cake" Thank-you Esme!

--

It was 2 in the morning before my parents went home. Angela, Rosalie, and I all slept in Alice's giant room. We spent the night gushing about boys obviously.

I thought about all of the beautiful things I got from my friends. First there was Emmett and Jasper's gift. They bought me a giant teddy bear and a picture frame that contained a picture of Emmett, Jasper, and I all muddy after the mud war that I had accidentally started this summer. Rosalie got me this big box that was white with black and pink designs on it. It had a black handle and was filled with makeup. Angela bought me a really cute silver purse and Avril Lavigne's latest CD "The Best Damn Thing" which was currently her favourite. I was never too keen on Avril, but after listening to the CD, I found that I really enjoyed her songs. Lastly, there was Edward's gift. It was a sliver locket in the shape of a heart with a white stone in the middle. Inside the locket, "Edward and Bella BFFL" was engraved. It was gorgeous and so thoughtful. I put the chain around my neck and it hung close to my heart.

I decided that it would stay there, forever.

**Okay people! Hopefully you liked the new chapter. I'm REALLY sorry that I didn't update earlier. I had a lot of stuff happening. Okay well next chapter will DEFINITLEY be up by tomorrow.**


	7. Help!

Time Capsule

**Time Capsule**

**Hey guys! Okay really sorry for updating like early Monday morning instead of Saturday. I was doing a lot of stuff to get ready for Breaking Dawn such as buying t-shirts for my Team Edward to go on. When my friends and I were at Walmart, the fire alarm went off so we had to evacuate then my power died so ya. Well onto the next chapter! **

Summary: Edward and Bella have been friends since they were born. One day, at the age of 8, they decide to create a time capsule. 10 years later, Bella opens it to discover something that will surprise her.

Disclaimer: Stephenie Meyer owns all that is Twilight sniff sniff :'(

Chapter 6: Help!

EPOV- 16 years old

I logged onto msn to see if there was anyone I could talk to. Jasper was on thank God. **(an: the bold from now on is screen names.)**

**EdwardCullen HBD Bella! says:**

Hey Jazz.

**jasperhale. happy 16****th**** Bells! says:**

yo

**EdwardCullen HBD Bella! says:**

k I need to talk to someone before I burst

**jasperhale. happy 16****th**** Bells! says:**

y whats wrong man?

**EdwardCullen HBD Bella! says:**

its bella

Then a popup showed that Emmett had signed onto msn. I added him to the conversation.

**- emmett hbd bella! **

Has signed on to messenger

**jasperhale. happy 16****th**** Bells! says: **

hey emm.

**- emmett hbd bella! says:**

whats crackalakin?

**jasperhale. happy 16****th**** Bells! says:**

Edward's got girl problems

**EdwardCullen HBD Bella! says:**

do not!

**- emmett hbd bella! says:**

let me guess its about bella

**jasperhale. happy 16****th**** Bells! says:**

you got that right ma brother

**EdwardCullen HBD Bella! says:**

k u idiots don't even know my problem

**jasperhale. happy 16****th**** Bells! says:**

ur in love with bella and you don't know what to tell her.

**EdwardCullen HBD Bella! says:**

ok maybe u do know my prob.

**- emmett ily rosie hbd bella! says:**

eddie u need to tell her or else ur gonna burst.

**jasperhale. happy 16****th**** Bells! says:**

hes right edward. ur heads gonna blow. remember emmett b 4 he told rose?

**- emmett ily rosie hbd bella! says:**

ya lol. i was worse than an irritable grizzly.

**jasperhale. happy 16****th**** Bells! says:**

exactly. u don't wanna be that.

**EdwardCullen HBD Bella! says:**

neither do u jazz.

**jasperhale. happy 16****th**** Bells! says:**

but that's b sides the point. im not exactly ready to tell alice just yet.

**- emmett ily rosie hbd bella! says:**

well both of u should tell them. u feel like 100 x ligher after u do.

Rosalie signed into messenger next. If anything, Rose would know what to do. She knows every good trick in the book.

**ʀõƨɑɭɨɇ ɨɭƴ €ɱɱɚƚȶ**

Has been added to the conversation

**- emmett ily rosie hbd bella! says:**

hey rose!

**ʀõƨɑɭɨɇ ɨɭƴ €ɱɱɚƚȶ**

heyy emm! hows it going?

**- emmett ily rosie hbd bella! says:**

its all good. eddies having girl problems tho.

**ʀõƨɑɭɨɇ ɨɭƴ €ɱɱɚƚȶ says:**

let me guess it's about bella.

**EdwardCullen HBD Bella! says:**

is it that obvious?

**ʀõƨɑɭɨɇ ɨɭƴ €ɱɱɚƚȶ says:**

duh.

**EdwardCullen HBD Bella! says:**

fine. im calling her.

**jasperhale. happy 16****th**** Bells! says:**

y isn't she over? its only 10.

**EdwardCullen HBD Bella! says:**

her grandparents r over.

**jasperhale. happy 16****th**** Bells! says:**

o. well coach u thru it. were good with this crap.

**EdwardCullen HBD Bella! says:**

kk thnx guys and rose.

I picked up the phone and dialled Bella's number. I was so scared, my hand was shaking. I had absolutely no idea what to say but Emmett ran up the stairs to coach me through.

"Okay, so when she says 'hello' say 'hey it's me'." Emmett told me

"What if she doesn't know who 'me' is Emmett?"

"She will. If she's a girl, and she likes you, she'll know who 'me' is."

"Okay."

She picked up the phone.

"Hello" Her sweet voice rang like bells through the receiver.

"Hey, it's me." I said as Emmett told me to. I was half scared that she wouldn't recognize it, and half scared that she would.

"Oh, hey Edward. What's up?" She knew who I was. Good.

"Umm… nothing much. I guess. What are you doing?" I asked just to be polite.

"Nothing now. My grandparents just left. I was just getting ready to log on to msn."

"Oh well why don't you come over? My parents are out for the night and I'm here with Alice and Emmett." Hopefully that sounded casual. It is after all 10 at night.

"Sure! I would love to. I'm bored here anyways." Thank God she's coming.

"Okay. See you in a few."

"Yup! Bye."

"See ya."

--

BPOV

I knocked on Edward's front door. I had already told myself that I couldn't give in to Alice's pleading. I needed to spend more time with Edward, and I had the perfect spot.

I had brought a bag full of snacks and a flashlight. I also had a pillow. I hoped that Edward had blankets! I already asked my parents if it was ok if I go and I told them that there was a possibility of me sleeping over.

Edward answered the door.

"Hey! You up for having a little camp tonight?"

"Camp? Yeah, that sounds great!"

"We can go to our secret meadow. It's a bit cool but I couldn't find blankets at my house. I was hoping you had some." I said blushing faintly.

"Sure. Why don't you come inside and wait while I grab them. I'll get some food too. We can have one hell of a picnic." He said with a wink tacked on to the end.

--

We finally arrived at the meadow. Our meadow. I had brought a cell phone just in case my mom decided to call and see how I was doing.

We set up blankets on the ground up against a big tree. Edward had brought one of his dad's hiking backpacks so that he could fit a lot of stuff in it. We sat on the blanket and covered us with another one. It was really warm and fuzzy. I liked it.

"It seems like we haven't talked in forever." Edward said with a smile. He opened his arms to let me in. I gladly returned the hug. We sat like that for a while. In fact we sat like that until Edward said, "Jasper likes Alice."

Three simple words made me perk up.

"What! Really? Oh My God! Alice likes Jasper!"

"Does she really? Wow. He should just ask her out then. He was going to today but he decided against it." Edward said.

"They should totally go out. They would make like the perfect couple." I said imagining me and Edward instead of Alice and Jasper.

"They sure would." Edward said in return.

I sat back down and returned myself to Edward's arms. Before I knew it, his breathing was slow and heavy. I looked over and he was sleeping. I decided that I was tired enough so I fell asleep in his arms.

--

EMMETT'S POV

**jasperhale. happy 16th Bells! says:**

emm. whered they go?

**- emmett ily rosie hbd bella! says:**

idk some forest meadow place.

**jasperhale. happy 16th Bells! says:**

oh. umm… ok… u know what that means right??

-** emmett ily rosie hbd bella! says:**

ummmmmmmmmm……….

**jasperhale. happy 16th Bells! says:**

………………………………………

**- emmett ily rosie hbd bella! says**

OH! BOW-CHIKA-WOW-WOW!

**Ok guys! there you are. A nice dumb chapter to laugh at. Ok so how good am I? 2 (possibly 3!!) chapters in 1 night! I can't sleep so I at least have something to do. It's 3 in the morning in Hamilton. Ok well, I'm going to try to write chapter 7 but I can't promise anything. K well hope you liked it!**


	8. Crazy Confessions

Time Capsule

**Time Capsule**

**Hey! It's me again. Okay I hope you enjoyed Rose, Emmett, Edward, and Jasper's little msn conversation because it was SUPER annoying and confusing to write. Like three spaces between jasperhale and happy was going to drive me MAD! Oh and one of my friends just asked me the question. The answer is no Bella and Edward are NOT together. Oh and the last chapter was like the same day but a year later that's why Edward's 15. Just to clear things up. Okay well onto chapter 7!!**

Summary: Edward and Bella have been friends since they were born. One day, at the age of 8, they decide to create a time capsule. 10 years later, Bella opens it to discover something that will surprise her.

Disclaimer: Stephenie Meyer owns all that is Twilight sniff sniff :'(

Chapter 7: Crazy Confessions

BPOV- 16 years old

I woke up in Edward's arms. Wait, why am I in Edward's arms? I tried to remember last night's events. I had actually fallen asleep in Edward's arms! My parents are going to kill me! They think I'm at the Cullen's. I shook Edward so that he stirred.

"Edward… Edward… WAKE UP!" I was getting impatient.

"What! Mom, it's Sunday. Let me sleep in!" Edward said sleepily.

He looked up and opened his eyes. His eyes met mine instantly and dazzled.

--

EPOV

I opened my eyes and looked up. My eyes met Bella's and she instantly dazzled me. The song "Can't Take My Eyes Off You" sung by Muse was playing in my head

_You're Just too good to be true_

_Can't take my eyes off of you_

_You feel like Heaven to touch_

_I wanna hold you so much_

_At long last love has arrived_

_And I thank God I'm alive_

_You're just too good to be true_

_Can't take my eyes off of you_

_Pardon the way that I stare.  
There's nothing else to compare.  
The sight of you makes me weak.  
There are no words left to speak,  
But if you feel how I feel,  
Please let me know that its real.  
You're just too good to be true.  
Can't take my eyes off you._

I love you, baby,  
And if its quite alright,  
I need you, baby,  
To warm a lonely night.  
I love you, baby.  
Trust in me when I say:  
Oh, pretty baby,  
Don't bring me down, I pray.  
Oh pretty baby,  
now that I found you, stay  
And let me love you, baby.  
Let me love you.

God Bella is so beautiful and I want to be with her forever. I am going to tell her today, I have to.

Just then, her phone rang in her jacket.

--

BPOV

My phone rang in my jacket pocket. I looked at the caller ID to find that Jacob, Ben's friend, was calling my phone, and that the time was 1:45 p.m.

"Hello?" I asked just in case the number was wrong.

"Hi, Bella?"

"Yeah, it's me."

"Oh. It's Jacob, Ben's friend."

"I know who you are Jake. We're friends, remember?"

"Yeah I know. Hey um, I heard that there's this really good new movie on t.v. later on today, do you wanna come over and watch it?"

"Sure! Sounds great. What time should I come over?"

"Well the movie starts at 7 so what about 6:30?"

"6:30? Sounds good."

"Okay see you later then Bella."

"Yep."

I hung up the phone and smiled. I seemed to forget that Edward was there. I knew that he and Jake weren't the best of friends. He seemed to have read my mind.

"I hate that Jacob kid."

"Oh come on, Edward! Give him a chance. His dad was just in a bad car wreck and his dad is still in a coma. They say that if he ever wakes up, he'll be paralyzed from the waist down. Show some compassion." I said defending Jacob.

"I still don't like him."

--

I sad goodbye to Bella. She was off to Jacob's house. God I wish that she would have stayed here. I really needed to talk to her about my lovesick situation.

When I looked at my computer, last night's conversation was still on my laptop. I decided to print it for future reference. I may need it. I noticed that the end of the conversation had been added to. I can't believe that they had come to that conclusion! I'm not that type of person. Oh well, they would hear from me later.

After printing the conversation, I put it in a folder labelled "time capsule". I would put it in the time capsule. After all, it was a pretty funny conversation.

--

JASPER POV

Today was the day. I would take Emmett's advice and hope for the best.

I had finally cracked. Yesterday, when I was trying to plug in the new lamp that my grandma bought for the living room, I couldn't get the plug into the outlet. I tried again and again so I finally just rammed it into the wall. I was so frustrated, it was unlike me.

Rose got really mad at me so I started to cry. I know it sounds so wimpy but I did.

So now I am here, standing outside the Cullen mansion shaking like a leaf. I knocked on the door and Emmett answered.

"Hey, buddy! You here for some Guitar Hero?" Emmett asked. Is that all he thinks about?

"No I really need to speak to Edward about something important." I bluffed

"Oh well he's with Alice in his room complaining about some stupid kid thing." Good. He's with Alice.

"Ok thanks Em." I walked right past him up the two flights of stairs. They seemed to go on forever.

I knocked on Edward's door. "Come in." He called. I walked in and said hello.

"Um, Alice, can I talk to you for a minute?" I asked casually. Good, she doesn't suspect anything.

"Sure. Edward, we'll just be in the hall." She said.

"Um, do you mind if we go to your room? I don't want Edward to hear this." I whispered the last part.

"Ummm… okay." She shivered and her voice cracked

I followed her to her room shaking. My heart pounded in my chest. I suddenly had no idea what I was going to do.

"Alice, I know it seems crazy and I understand if you don't agree with me, but…" I couldn't go on. I felt all of the blood rush from my face. I felt light headed and needed to sit down. The room was spinning.

"Jasper, are you okay? Jasper?" I looked up at her like an angel coming to save me.

"Why don't you sit down. You look like you need to." I nodded and sat on her bed where she joined me.

"Okay, let me start again." I said for her sake.

"I understand if you don't feel the same way about me but I really like you and I want to know if you would like to be my girlfriend. I have been waiting to say this for a long time and I guess that I-" I was cut off by a pair of lips lightly crashing with mine. It took me a minute to realize that Alice was kissing me. She pulled away gently and smiled. I grabbed her into a big bear hug and kissed the top of her head.

--

EPOV

I was about to call Bella when my phone rang.

"Hello?"

"Oh My God Edward!! I am so excited for Friday! I can't wait I am just going to have the best time!" Bella's voice came up through the phone.

"Wait, what's going on Friday Bells?"

"My date with Jake!!"

"Wh- wait since when are you going out with Jacob Black?"

"Since he asked today. It was so sweet!"

I couldn't take it anymore. I just hung up the phone.

**PLEASE READ THIS IF YOU WANT A GOOD LAUGH!! Okay guys! another chapter done. I was talking to my sister and she was like oh I have a good idea for a heroic way for Jacob to ask Bella out. This was her words exactly**

**-okay so Jacob should dig a hole and sit in it one day so when Bella walks by she'll fall in and he'll catch her. He will be like the hero and she'll go out with him.**

**-a good way to kill Jacob would be to put that plan into action but instead of Bella falling, Billy Black should fall in and squash Jake.**

**Funny eh? She wants to know what you think of her stupid plan so please review for her sake! (she's only 11)**

**Ohh and don't forget to review for my sake too! I want to know what I am doing right or wrong with this story!**

**p.s. don't reprimand me too bad for making Bella and Jake go out. It will all turn out in the end!**


	9. Over

Time Capsule

**Time Capsule**

**Hello again guys! Okay it killed me to make Bella date Jacob. It really did. Don't worry it will all turn out good in the end! I have a plan. Muahahaha! Okay well I will never do my evil laugh again and get on with the story. PLEEEESE REVIEW!! I will review your stories if you review mine! Ok well on to chapter 8. **

Summary: Edward and Bella have been friends since they were born. One day, at the age of 8, they decide to create a time capsule. 10 years later, Bella opens it to discover something that will surprise her.

Disclaimer: Stephenie Meyer owns all that is Twilight sniff sniff :'(

p.s. this is summer break before Grade 11

Chapter 8: Over

BPOV- 16 years old

I am so glad that I am over with him! This past year with his was terrible! His father had woken up from his coma and was put in a wheelchair. He's a really nice man. Jake had gotten really pathetic though. Whenever I couldn't make a date or a party because I was doing something else, he would just pout and say that I didn't like him because his dad was too needy. He even threatened to put himself in a wheelchair once so that I could spend all my time with him.

I needed to talk to Edward more than anything now. I needed to tell him that I am sorry for blowing him off because of Jake's petty excuses. So, here I am now, waiting for Edward to come up and meet me in his room. Alice answered the door all upset because I had apparently interrupted her and Jasper's phone conversation. I could already picture it: _I love you_

_I love you more_

_No! I love you more_

_No!! I love you more_

_No!! I love you more_

_No!! I love you more_

Need I go on?

Well I am totally freaked out because Edward really took this whole Jake thing hard. The night I told him, he hung up the phone. He wouldn't even talk to me at school. Of course, He got over it. The last time I actually hung out with him was on the last day of school last year. We of course, added to the Time Capsule.

I decided to come visit him now because I think he should be the first one to know about the breakup. I knocked on his door hoping that he would still accept me. I was a terrible friend. I let him down.

"Oh, Bella. Well this is a surprise. Where's Jacob?" Edward answered the door.

"Edward, I really need to talk to you. Do you mind if we go somewhere private?"

"I have the perfect place." Edward answered.

--

About 15 minutes later, we arrived in our meadow.

"Okay Bella. Spill. What's wrong?" Edward said.

"I broke up with Jake. He was so petty and needy. I couldn't take any more of it." I told him the truth straight out.

"Finally! I'm glad that you decided to wake up and smell the coffee." Edward said.

"What do you mean?"

"Jake has always been like that. You told me that, remember?"

"Yeah, I do." I lied.

"So, what did he threaten to do?" Edward asked. I must have actually told him.

"He threatened to commit suicide. I don't believe him though. He doesn't have the nerve to do it." I spoke the truth. He didn't have the courage to kill himself.

"Hah! Idiot." Edward said. He was right. I nodded in agreement.

"Is that all you had to tell me?" he asked. I nodded again.

"Anything you need to tell me Mr. Cullen?" I asked. I needed to catch up with him. It feels like this is the first time in forever that I had talked to him.

"Actually there is." He started. Edward turned white as bone. "I wanted to tell you……."

There was a pause. He walked over to me and put his hand on my shoulder.

"I wanted to tell you that I am glad that I have my old Bella back. I've missed you." He said regaining colour.

--

When we got back to Edward's house, we decided to watch some television. We were flipping through channels when we saw Jacob's picture on the news. The reporter said:

_If anyone has seen this boy around, please contact the police station, the news station or his father Billy Black at this number. _

They listed the number at the bottom of the screen. I couldn't believe it. He would actually commit suicide.

"Serves him right." I spoke my mind.

--

EPOV

I went to bed that night upset that I didn't get to tell Bella how I felt about her. Oh well. We still have 2 weeks left of summer break. I noticed how she was still wearing her locket that I gave her for her 15th birthday. I needed to come up with something extra special for her 17th birthday.

I drifted to sleep thinking of Bella, my angel, who I was going to confess to tomorrow. Or maybe not. I want to be her friend, for a long time.

--

BPOV

I was actually quite happy that Jake had run away. I feel like such a bad person for thinking that but it's true. I just wanted him to die!

After being in the meadow with Edward tonight, it made me realize that I have had feelings for him all along. I was just too blind to realize that. I needed to tell him that. He probably wouldn't want me because I am on the "rebound" list. Oh well, he's my best friend, I think he'll understand. But maybe he won't. Scratch that thought. I can wait.

--

Jacob has been Missing In Action for a week now. I have not missed him one bit.

Edward is over today. We are sitting in the living room watching reruns of "Everybody Loves Raymond". There is nothing else on!

"Why don't we see if the police have found anything else on Jacob's case." Edward asked to pass the time.

"Sure. It couldn't hurt." I answered.

We flipped to channel 13 and watched until something caught our eye.

_The body of 16 year old Jacob Black was found this morning laying on a rock that had been splattered in his blood. There are claw marks on his face and chest; therefore the police believe that he was mauled by either a bear or a wolf. The funeral service will be held on August 30__th__ 2008._

I just stared at the screen with my mouth open wide. I couldn't help but feel guilty and responsible for what happened to Jake. As if I had said that out loud, Edward said

"Don't worry, it's not your fault."

I just nodded.

--

My parents had decided to go to the funeral. I refused to go. I hated him and I am glad that I never have to see his face again.

I sat here with my best friend Edward. Hopefully one day, we would be more than just best friends.

**Okay people! I know it was short but I really didn't have much more to say. Plus it's like my third chapter in like 1 night. Well the next one is on the way. It is going to be a big chapter. So if it isn't out by tomorrow, don't freak out. I'm not dead, and I haven't forgotten about it. It is just big. So hopefully you enjoyed my rambling chapter. **


	10. Memories

Time Capsule

**Time Capsule**

**Okay guys. Sorry about the short chapter. I had major writers block. I still do (a little bit). This chapter is mostly filler because I need to write more about grade 11 and 12 before I get into the climax. Okay, well enjoy the filler!**

Summary: Edward and Bella have been friends since they were born. One day, at the age of 8, they decide to create a time capsule. 10 years later, Bella opens it to discover something that will surprise her.

Disclaimer: Stephenie Meyer owns all that is Twilight sniff sniff :'(

Chapter 9: 

BPOV- 17 years old

At school, everyone was upset about the death of Jacob Black. Everyone except for the Cullens, the Hales and I. We on the other hand, were overjoyed.

The only bad thing about school was that everyone blamed me. All of Forks High knew that Jake's dad had come out of a coma and into a wheelchair, and that I dumped him because he was too petty

I never went through a day at school without getting a dirty look or comment.

Other than that, my life was good again. Edward and I were best friends as usual, I would sleep over at his house with his sisters, we would go to the movies, and to the mall. It was normal. My parents were happy that I had found the balance again. It was the last day of school and tradition was to follow through. Edward was going to drive Alice and I back to his house. We will all celebrate the end of school and then Edward and I would get out our cardboard box and fill it with our stuff. Then we would go to the meadow and add to our time capsule. Also, we would not be able to look at our items until 5 years after grad. It was our rule.

Edward's voice pulled me out of my trance.

"So, Bells, what kinda things are you putting in the time capsule?"

"Oh you know, the usual. Probably that picture that I have of you completely drunk at Lauren Mallory's party." He turned white. His parents didn't know about that party because they were out of town. I slept over at his house so that Renee didn't tell Esme about it. She would have killed him.

"Okay, you did not." He said in a worried tone.

I laughed so hard that my eyes watered. "You honestly thought that I would put that picture in? Well I guess I would but don't worry, I didn't."

"I would," Alice spoke up. "It's not every day that Edward gets totally smashed and someone gets it on film!"

--

The ride home was short and we got to the Cullen's mansion in perfect time.

"Dinner's ready guys! I wasn't sure what time you were coming home at so I just made it early. We could have always reheated it. Where's Rose and Emmett? This is special! They are done Highschool!" Esme said.

"Oh, I have an idea." Jasper said. Since when does Jasper spend all his time at the Cullen's mansion?

Almost as if Edward read my mind, he asked, "Jasper, since when do spend all your time here?"

"Oh well I came over to see if Emmett was here. They aren't at our place." Jasper responded with a shoulder shrug.

"But if they aren't over here, and they aren't at your place, then where are they?" Esme asked. She looked worried.

"I'll go check upstairs." Alice said, "I'll go with her." I said quickly.

"Oh god," Alice said to me, "I'm scared to know what they're doing upstairs!" she giggled. I laughed along with her.

As we got to the third level of the house, We heard talking coming from the bathroom.

"Oh Rosie! I'm sorry I did this to you. I really didn't mean to!" Emmett's voice came from behind the door.

"No Emm, it's okay. I'll make it through. You'll help me though right?" Rosalie was crying.

As soon as we heard this, Alice and I looked at each other with an idea of what they were talking about in mind.

"Don't worry Rose. I'll be there with you every step of the way. I'll take you to the hospital for an appointment to make sure that you're okay tonight."

"Okay. Thank-you Emmett. I love you." She said still crying.

"I love you too, Rose."

Alice barged in the door and said, "Alright, what happened here?" She folded her arms like a security guard. It was quite comical, until she motioned for me to do the same thing. I followed, curious as to what happened.

"Umm…. Well…. It's a long story." Emmett said. He was about to continue but Alice blurted out her words first.

"Emmett, PLEASE don't get an abortion!! I want to be an auntie SOO badly!! I'll spoil the kid rotten!"

"What the hell are you talking about Alice?" Emmett said. Rosalie looked at him, and he looked back at her. They both burst out into laughter.

"You…thought…I…was…PREGNANT!! Oh Alice! You are too cute! No, Emmett was trying to pull me onto his back for a piggy back ride and I fell off his back onto my ankle. I think I might have sprained it. I'm not sure though so Emmett's going to take me to the hospital tonight because our doctor is on vacation."

Alice and I were the ones to start laughing this time.

"I'm home!" Carlisle bellowed from downstairs.

"Carlisle!" We all said at the same time looking at each other.

Alice and I ran downstairs and told Carlisle what happened.

--

"Okay Edward, your turn. Put all of your stuff in the time capsule."

"I'll be there in a sec. Come and look at this!" I ran out of the forest into the meadow to see what Edward was yelling about.

He was lying in the grass with his hands behind his head. I lay down beside him to see what the big commotion was about.

It was beautiful! The moon was HUGE. It was so clear too. All of the craters were visible, which made it even more beautiful.

"Wow." Was all that I managed to get out. Edward looked at me and chuckled. He put his arm around my shoulder. I leaned into his chest. I felt right, almost whole there. This was a new, different feeling. I got butterflies. Like MAJOR butterflies. I started blushing tomato red at my girlish reaction to his touch.

I never felt this way about Edward. Well I guess I have, but never really huge like this! I wanted to lean over and kiss him, but I know that he doesn't feel that way about me. It seemed silly. 'Its just a crush' I kept chanting it in my head. 'It's just a crush… it's just a crush… it's just a crush……it's just a crush…………..it's just a crush…………………………………….. IT'S NOT JUST A CRUSH!" I am in love with my best friend, Edward Cullen.

--

EPOV

I put my arm around Bella when she lay down. It felt natural there, in other words, it felt good. _No, it does not feel good Edward! She's your best friend! Don't ruin it._ My mind is right. It's just a crush….It's just a crush…..It's just a crush……It's just a crush…….It's just a crush……………………………….IT'S NOT JUST A CRUSH! I'm in love with my best friend, Bella.

**Okay guys. I'm done with the gay filler chapters. Ha, I got the idea of making Bella and Alice think that Rose was pregnant cuz I was watching t.v. and some girl thought her best friend was pregnant but she wasn't. So ya, that was my little story for you. I know it was a dumb chapter but hey I needed something dumb before the climax so that was it! Next chapter is coming at you soon!**


	11. author's note 2

Author's note

**Author's note**

Okay guys. I'm really sorry about the author's note again but I just needed to tell u about the sequel to time capsule. I am thinking about writing it and I have an idea for chapters and stuff. So if you want a sequel, please review and tell me!

p.s. If enough people review, I will put the first chapter of the sequel after the last chapter of Time Capsule. Don't worry, theres still about 3 or 4 chapters left but I just want to give you all a heads up.

So remember: If you want a sequel, REVIEW AND TELL ME!!

I am aiming for 50 reviews to judge on. If I get 50, I will write.

CHECK OUT MY NEW STORY CALLED **PRINCESS BUSINESS**! PELASE REVIEW AND TELL ME IF IT SUCKED OR ROCKED. IT PROBABLY SUCKS BUT WHO CARES, AT LEAST I TRIED.

BELLA IS A PRINCESS AND HER PARENTS ARE THE RULERS (KING AND QUEEN). HER PARENTS DIE WHEN SHE IS YOUNG. SHE MOVES IN WITH HER AUNT AND UNCLE. WHEN SHE GETS OLDER, SHE DATES EDWARD CULLEN. THEN SHE FINDS OUT THAT THE PEOPLE WHO WERE FORMERLY RUNNING THE COUNTRY DIED AND NOBODY WAS AROUND TO TAKE OVER. BELLA IS CALLED TO BE QUEEN. WHAT WILL HAPPEN? WILL EDWARD FIND OUT? PLEASE READ AND REVIEW! FOR ME!


	12. Bliss

Time Capsule

**Time Capsule**

**CLIMAX CHAPTER!! This chapter is going to be intense! I have been planning this for like weeks. Well, I won't babble so that you can just get to the chapter. Enjoy!**

Summary: Edward and Bella have been friends since they were born. One day, at the age of 8, they decide to create a time capsule. 10 years later, Bella opens it to discover something that will surprise her.

Disclaimer: Stephenie Meyer owns all that is Twilight sniff sniff :'(

Chapter 10: Bliss 

BPOV- 17 years old

Edward and I got back from our meadow around midnight. Rosalie, Emmett, Alice, and Jasper were all cuddling together on the couch and the love seat watching the movie _Pirates of the Caribbean 3: At World's End._ It was close to the end, the epic battle scene. The only seat left was the big comfy chair which was only big enough for one. I offered to sit on the floor so that Edward could sit on the chair but he laughed and pulled me down with him so I was sitting on his lap, my head in the crook of his neck. If I thought I had butterflies before, now, I probably had a swarm of bees waiting to get out of my stomach. I blushed because of my butterflies.

"Why did you blush so red just now, Bella?" Alice asked. Stupid pixie.

"Because… I…uh….I'm not exactly the lightest person around. I don't want to hurt Edward." I said using my lame excuse for everything.

"Don't worry, you're light." Edward said.

"But aren't you uncomfortable?" I asked him turning my head to see his face.

"No, I'm perfectly fine." He told me with a smile. I smiled back at him and lay my head back in the crook of his neck. He wrapped his arms around my waist. I held his arms in place with my own. I hope I'm not showing him that I really do like him in the wrong way.

A few minutes later, after Captain Barbosa had pronounced Will and Elizabeth husband and wife, both couples started making out. I was so grossed out! I mean like my 4 best friends. I could feel Edward's heart beat increase as he tried to focus on the tv. I had MAJOR butterflies again because Will and Elizabeth were kissing, and because Edward's arms were around me.

About 5 minutes later into the movie, Will swung over to Davy Jones' ship to find his father. When he was stabbed, Rose and Alice were bawling their eyes out. Jasper and Emmett were rubbing their backs to soothe them. Edward followed their gestures.

"Shh, it's okay Bella. It's just a movie. Orlando Bloom is fine." Edward said in a hushed tone. He also started rubbing my back like Emmett and Jasper. Follower.

"Umm, Edward? I'm fine. Why are you doing that?"

"Oh- um… because… I thought you were sad." He stuttered.

"No, I'm sad, but I'm just not one to cry over a movie about pirates."

He stopped rubbing my back, probably embarrassed.

"You don't have to stop rubbing my back. It's actually pretty relaxing." I told him. The others looked at me with shocked, red, puffy eyes.

"What? Edward and I have been best friends forever. He's allowed to calm me down."

They turned back to the screen with looks on their faces that clearly said 'Yep, she's finally lost it' or 'they are obviously in love but just too blind to see it'.

When the movie was over, Everyone got up and started talking.

"Oh, Jasper…" Alice said, her voice soft like velvet, "I have an idea. Follow me to my bathroom?" She asked him, her voice still like velvet.

When they left, Emmett said, "Wow, she's not trying something on him at all." With sarcasm in his voice.

About 15 minutes later, a scream came from the bathroom upstairs.

"ALICE! WHAT IN THE WORLD DID YOU DO TO MY HAIR!!" It was Jasper.

Alice ran down the stairs laughing so hard that there were tears in her eyes. Jasper ran after her.

When we saw him, everyone doubled over with laughter, some pounding fists into the floor, others clutching their sides.

Since Jasper's hair was curly, Alice had decided to straighten it. When Jasper's hair was straight, it was about as long as Alice's so she flipped it out into her signature pixie style. It was so funny! Esme came out to see what was going on and ran to find a camera. Carlisle laughed so hard that he knocked over a chair while backing out of the room.

All in all, it was the best last day of school ever.

The summer was slow. So was September. For my birthday, Edward gave me a silver necklace with 2 rings on it. 1 ring said Friendship and the other one said Forever **(pic on profile)**. It was really cute in a cheesy way.But the October Halloween party, that bugged me.

--

Lauren Mallory had invited us to her Halloween party like always. The only difference was that this year, she had alcohol.

She got really drunk (of course it was just _so_ like her) and started flirting with Edward.

"Hey there, hun. What's going on?"

"Lauren, I think you are a little bit drunk. Please go and sit down."

"No! I want you big boy."

"Lauren, get out of my face."

"No, Edward. I won't go unless you're with me."

She slurred all her words. The best part was when I went over after his look that screamed to me _HELP!!_

"Hey there baby." I went in between her and him locked my arms around his neck and kissed him on the lips. He looked quite shocked but covered it up quickly and put his arms around my waist. Our first kiss. And it was in front of Lauren Mallory with people watching. I didn't try to go any further with our kiss because I wasn't sure what to do. I couldn't help but feel really good after the kiss though. It got Lauren off his back and sort of satisfied my craving to do that. Oh god, I sound like a lovesick freak!

It was the day before graduation. I wasn't supposed to go to the forest, but I cheated. I went anyways. I was planning on putting the picture that Emmett so rudely snapped of Edward and me kissing at Lauren's Halloween party. I also had a note that I wanted to put in there as a secret. It was, of course, a love letter. I was planning on telling him tomorrow after grad. It was bursting out of me in different ways such as me hugging him closer more often and such. I got to the bush where the box was stashed. I opened it and threw the note and picture in. Suddenly, there were footsteps. I ran through the bushes until I found one that I could hide behind. I sat there for a few minutes.

--

EPOV

Okay, I know I'm a terrible person and shouldn't cheat the time capsule, but I need to put in the note and picture before tomorrow so Bella doesn't see it. I don't want to get all embarrassed. I was planning on telling her how I felt about her since the summer. I planned to be a couple this year. But, I'm just too chicken! So, I decided to write a note and tell her how I feel. Well, the note along with the picture that Emmett gave me of us kissing at Lauren Mallory's party. I must say, I was sad to stop her. She will probably just see the note on top and read it. No big deal. I hope.

When I got to the spot, it was already out. I opened it and saw a note on top. It had my name on the front of it. The note was in Bella's messy handwriting I read:

_Edward,_

_I know what you are going to think after you read this note. What a coward. How dumb. But I can't tell you in person, I'm just too scared. Edward, I love you. I always have and I always will. I know that you don't feel the same way about me. I can only hope you do. When you have finished reading my letter, find me and tell me how you feel. I don't want to ruin our friendship. _

_Love from,_

_Bella_

I was stunned. I left my note on top of all our stuff and closed the box. I re-hid it behind the bush. I needed to find Bella, and tell her.

--

BPOV

I heard the other person in the woods leave. I went back to where I had left the time capsule to realize that it had been hidden once more in the same spot. I opened it to find a letter with my name instead of a letter with Edward's name. Had someone stole my letter? Would they use it as blackmail?

I decided to read the letter with my name on it. I had no idea who's writing it was. It was neat but it looked rushed, like the person was writing it frantically. It said:

_Bella,_

_My sweet Bella, my best friend. I love you, more than you could ever imagine. I already know how you feel, and it's not the same. But Bella, please take me into consideration. It's all I ask of you._

_Your not-so-secret admirer,_

_Edward_

It was Edward who wrote the letter. I was thrilled! I ran back into the forest to find him and tell him that I love him.

I ran through the forest not thinking to look down so I tripped and fell. I let out a loud scream and a Help! I didn't think I could walk.

--

EPOV

I was walking back to the house to tell Bella that I loved her when I heard a loud scream and the word 'help' being repeated further on the trail. I ran back to see who it was. It was Bella. My lovely Bella.

--

BPOV

Edward raced down the trail to find me. When he saw me, he chuckled but looked sad that I had fallen. He picked me up off the ground, bridal style. Then, he leaned forward and said, "Well, what do you know. Fate brought us together again."

With that, I pulled his face closer to mine and kissed him full on the lips. It was unlike any kiss that I shared with Jacob. It was sweet, yet spicy. I allowed my tongue to trail along his bottom lip by accident but to my surprise, he allowed my tongue to taste his mouth. Our tongues "fought" an imaginary battle. It was pure bliss. Because my eyes were closed, I didn't realize that we were in our meadow. He pulled away for a second to set me down on the ground, and then set himself down. The battle began again but this time, I lay down on the grass. He followed, of course.

After our little "battle", He whispered into my ear, "I love you, Bella." I whispered back, "I love you too, Edward."

He cradled me against his chest as we watched the stars. I felt the warmth of his nice warm grey trench coat and sighed.

We fell asleep under the stars that night.

**There was your epic climax chapter. I wasn't exactly sure what to call this chapter until after I finished writing it. I was listening to the song "Bliss" by Muse (amazing song) Okay if you are wondering why I made him wear a trench coat in June, It's not exactly the hottest place in Forks, especially at night. And because I know that my BFFL Natalie has a strange fixation with boys in trench coats. So there you go Nat, Robert Pattison is in a trench coat. I may not update this one as often because of my new story that I'm working on called **_**Princess Business**_**. But there are only a few chapters left **_**Time Capsule**_** before I start **_**Trip.**_** Yes, that is the sequel. Well, hope you liked my climax. More later! **

**p.s. 2,037 words! Yay me!**


	13. Fate

Time Capsule

**Time Capsule**

**I really don't have much to say. I am really sorry that this chapter is late. My internet connection was being stupid and I even ran to my basement at 1 in the morning to attempt to connect. This is going to be a short chapter filled with gushy feelings. I will post the next one soon after this one so that you have another long chapter to tie you over. Enjoy fate!**

Summary: Edward and Bella have been friends since they were born. One day, at the age of 8, they decide to create a time capsule. 10 years later, Bella opens it to discover something that will surprise her.

Disclaimer: Stephenie Meyer owns all that is Twilight sniff sniff :'(

End of chapter 10: _We fell asleep under the stars that night. _

Chapter 11: Fate

BPOV- 18 years old

Back when we were 8, Edward was right. This meadow was found by fate.

_Flashback_

_I sat down on the grass and fell onto my back. Edward followed after me. We both stared at the sky for a while until Edward spoke up._

"_Do you think we found this meadow for a reason?"_

"_I don't know. Maybe something lead us to it! Like maybe there's like treasure buried here and we have to find it!" I said letting my imagination run wild. _

"_No Bella, not like that! Do you think that something big will happen to us here?"_

"_Man, Edward. What sappy love stories have you been watching?" I laughed at the joke I made of Edward's statement. Deep down, I did believe that something big would happen. _

_End Flashback_

Now, I was here in Edward's arms happy as ever after confessing our love for each other in the meadow that was found by fate. Everything that had happened in these past 8 years happened because of fate! It was crazy. I thought Alice could predict things pretty well, Edward gave her a run for her money.

In my opinion, it was fate that made us turn on the t.v. in the first place. Of course, it was boredom, but it just so happens that we clicked onto that channel and found our time capsule idea.

It was also fate that made us find the meadow in the first place. We were exploring, and we happened to be near an unknown path that leads us directly to the meadow.

It was fate that had brought Edward and me to the meadow on the night after my 16th birthday. If I never would have come, Edward might have never decided to tell me ever.

It was also sadly fate that made me like Jacob Black. If I would have never dated him, he would still be alive, and Edward would have been a very angry, hateful person. In my eyes, that was fate.

It was fate that made me dump Jacob Black. If I wouldn't have dumped him, I wouldn't have realized how much I actually loved Edward.

It was fate that made me go to the meadow last night. I didn't want to go and add to the time capsule, but I had to. If I wouldn't have done that, I would have still been scared to tell Edward that I loved him.

It was also fate that made me trip and fall. If Edward wouldn't have come and rescued me, I would have never kissed him and told him that I loved him.

Fate was currently a big part of my life. I never really considered fate a good thing until now. I always heard about people splitting up and getting hurt because of it. But for me, it made me feel like I was queen of the world.

Edward started to stir. He turned around to look at me and smiled. I, of course, being a blush magnet, started to blush furiously.

"Good morning, Bella. Or should I say Miss Cherry Cheeks." We smiled at his joke. I love how he used his favourite fruit, cherry, to describe my blush.

"Good morning, Edward. Or should I say Prince Charming." I said. I felt like being bold today.

He pulled me closer to his chest and held me there.

"I'm only agreeing to be Prince Charming if you would be Cinderella, my beautiful Princess whom I live happily ever after with."

"I accept." I said.

I turned myself around in his arms to kiss him. Then I remembered the terrible curse of morning breath. He didn't seem to care because as soon as I broke apart, he reconnected us.

In the bushes, I heard people yelling our names frantically. They sounded sad, like they missed us.

"Bella! Edward! Where are you? Please come back!" they called. I was in no rush. I was currently in my version of bliss.

The voices became clearer, and louder. They were obviously getting closer. I didn't want this to end. I was in heaven. Apparently, Edward didn't want this to end either since he slipped his tongue across my bottom lip. I took the kiss further with him.

"Carlisle, do you have any idea where the meadow was?" Esme asked. She had obviously been crying. Her voice was rough and pleading.

"I think it was this way. I know they marked it with paint or something." Carlisle answered her. We did mark a tree where the fork happened with paint. We put E+BBFFL's. It surprisingly didn't fade or wash off.

"Hey, everybody! I think I found the marking!" Emmett yelled. "It says here, E+BBFFL's. What do you think that means?"

"It means Edward + Bella Best Friends For Life. Idiot." Rose answered. She sounded bitter. Obviously torn up by the fact that we were missing.

We still lay here making out in our perfect meadow. I was now on top of Edward.

"Oh, Jasper! What if we never find them?" Alice cried. Wait, Alice was crying? How much pain did we put them in?

"We'll find them, Alice. Remember, Edward told us that he was going to go cheat. He would be back in a little while. He's probably with Bella right now.

As Jasper spoke the truth, Esme stepped forward into the meadow to find Edward and I making out in the middle of the large space.

"Shh! Let's not disturb them. They are so cute together!" I was shocked. I thought Esme would want to rip out our throats for being so 'irresponsible'. No, she said we were cute. With that, we heard a camera snap a picture.

When Edward and I were done kissing, our noses touched together and we giggled. I pecked him on the lips before sitting up and freezing. The entire Cullen family including Jasper and Rosalie were standing there. My parents were standing beside Carlisle and Esme.

"Umm…" I started, "I-We can explain…" Esme cut us off.

"Oh, kids there's nothing to explain! You guys are in love! We understand. All of us." She was right. All of them understood. Everyone stood with their other spouse, or boyfriend, or girlfriend, smiling. They were happy that we now had experienced some of the joys of love.

"So Edward, you take our advice 2 years after the msn conversation. I see." Jasper said.

"Msn conversation? What conversation?" I asked looking at Edward.

"Well, you see, when we were 16, It was the night that we slept under the stars in this meadow actually, I was on msn with Jasper, Emmett, and Rosalie. They were trying to help me confess to you then."

I felt my jaw drop.

"You've loved me since we were 16?" I asked.

"No, since we were about 14. Remember when you went shopping with Alice before Highschool started?"

"Yes" I glared at her. She giggled.

"Well, I wasn't going to tell you that I wanted to meet all of your lame boyfriends. I wanted to tell you that _I _loved you. That's why I said 'I love you, Bella'.

"wow." Was all I could say.

"Are you mad?" He asked. I could I be mad at him.

"Of course not! How could I be mad at you? I love you. I'm not mad at all." I touched his face.

"Okay. Good." He pecked me on the lips.

"Ahem" Alice cleared her throat. We all looked at her.

"We're graduating in like a few hours so we should get ready and go." Stupid graduation. It killed our moment!

"Fine, Alice. We're coming." We all followed her into the house.

**Lots of fluff in this chapter. I like fluff. It's cute. So Please review! I want to know if you liked my fluff. Also, I started writing the beginning of **_**Trip**_**. It's going to be the sequel to **_**Time Capsule.**_** Okay so Hopefully you enjoyed my fluff and more later!**


	14. Congratulations!

Time Capsule

**Time Capsule**

**Okay, I'm really sorry for not updating sooner but my internet has been down for like the past 12 hours. I wasn't able to do ANYTHING not even msn. My connection is really gay. Well, this chapter is the grad. Of course, there will be a bit of fluff in this chapter. Life can't go on without cute little fluffy points. Anyways, enjoy!**

Summary: Edward and Bella have been friends since they were born. One day, at the age of 8, they decide to create a time capsule. 10 years later, Bella opens it to discover something that will surprise her.

Disclaimer: Stephenie Meyer owns all that is Twilight sniff sniff :'(

Chapter 12: Congratulations!

BPOV-18 years old

Alice is doing it again. She's dolling me up.

"Alice, why are you dolling me up? We're just going to be covered by those awful gowns and caps."

"Bella, It's graduation! You deserve to look nice. Besides you are going off to Dartmouth this September. You need to look like you're Dartmouth material."

"Fine. Whatever. Dress me up. At least I'll be with Edward at Dartmouth." I muttered.

"By the way, When did this whole dating behind our backs thing start?" I just had to say his name.

"We were never really going behind your backs, Alice. I have no idea what you are talking about."

"Yes you do. Remember last year when we were all watching Pirates of the Caribbean? You two were all lovey dovey. It was obvious."

I never really realized that it was that obvious that Edward liked me. Alice was right.

"I didn't know that it was that obvious."

"When did you start sneaking around behind our backs? Honestly when did you two start going into a forest just to see each other socially?"

"Alice, yesterday I wrote a letter to put in the time capsule to tell Edward that I loved him. He found mine and I found his. That's how it happened."

"Wow. I would have thought that you would be more creative."

"Ha Ha. Very funny."

By the time she was done, I was dressed in a Royal Blue strapless 60's style dress. It went just above my knees. Under the bust, it had a blue bow. My hair was done in loose curls. Alice knew that I was clumsy (see 15th birthday party) so she bought me silver flats.

Alice's dress was gorgeous. It was black and went just above her knees. It was also strapless. It had a white belt under the bust with a cute white bow. Since Alice loves to dress things up MAJORLY, she wore red peep-toe pumps that were satin. Wow. **(all pics on profile)**

"Girls! Let's go, you don't want to be late to your own graduation!" Esme called to us from downstairs.

--

The ceremony was long. VERY long. I was sitting in a row with people that had a last name that started with "S" so everybody else was up near the front. I had totally dozed off until I heard my name.

"And our class' cutest couple was obviously Bella Swan and Edward Cullen." It was Angela making jokes during her Valedictorian speech. Everybody laughed and I blushed. "But apparently they aren't together. But everybody knows that even though they're not a couple, they're still a couple." Everyone laughed again. I should have known that she would add a quote from the O.C.

Angela finished her speech and the entire gym of people was in tears. The principal finally started calling names for the diplomas. I waited patiently for my turn to walk up.

"I now present to you the graduating class of 2008!" Everyone cheered and threw their caps. It was a mad dash of people to go see their family. I, of course, ran to Edward first.

"Finally! We're done!" I said excitedly. He pulled my face up for a long sweet kiss. Practically everyone in the gym watched with wide eyes. It went quiet. I turned bright ripe tomato red.

"They finally confessed last night!" Alice squealed happily. "I guess I should have called Angela this morning to tell her that we found them making out in the forest." She yelled even louder. Laughs echoed the walls. When Alice starts spilling about Edward and I's relationship, that's when I leave the gym. Edward ran out after me. The rest of the Cullens and Hales followed along with my parents and met us by the big tree.

"Congrats guys!" They all said. We hugged them all. Alice kissed Jasper. Lightly on the lips and he put his arm around her waist.

"Oh, wow! That went later than expected!" Rose said. "Sorry, guys. I have to go start getting ready." She said to us. "I'll meet you at the restaurant at 6. 'Kay baby?" She asked Emmett.

"Suits me fine. I'll miss you every second." He pecked her lightly on the lips. Then she turned and left.

When he was sure that Rose had left, he looked up from the ground and said, "Oh my God. I am totally freaking out right now." We looked at him puzzled.

"What's on the agenda for tonight?" My dad asked.

"I'm going to ask Rose to marry me." He looked worried but smiled when he said married.

Everyone was really happy that he was finally going to bite the bullet and ask her. Jasper, who was pretty protective of Rosalie, wished him good luck and told him that he was happy for them. Even though they weren't engaged. Yet.

"Bella, let's go! The grad dance starts at 6 and it's already 3! We barely have any time!" Alice said. How does this crazy pixie of a person keep up her perkiness all the time?

"Okay, Alice, we're wearing the same dress to the dance as we are right now. What does it matter?" I asked. She looked at me like I was stupid.

"Since it's going to get dark later, You'll need a whole new colour scheme for your makeup. Plus, right now, your hair is just curly. For the dance, it's not staying that way." If Alice got whatever she wanted all the time, she would spend the majority of it making me look beautiful.

--

I had to admit Alice had done an amazing job. My hair was in a half ponytail. The front of my hair was teased so that I had the little bump going on. Some pieces of my hair was let down in front. They framed my face perfectly. She wound in 5 sparkly silver hair snaps shaped like flowers. They looked so pretty!

Unfortunately, flats didn't go over well with my dress according to Alice. She gave me silver stilettos that actually weren't too high. They were strappy and cute. I had to admit it! But never to her face. **(hair clips and shoes on profile.)**

--

We finally made it to the dance. Edward was my date. He had just asked me to go as a friend before but I guess now it was official that we were boyfriend and girlfriend.

Alice and Jasper went together. Luckily, you could buy an extra ticket just in case your date had gone to another school or already graduated.

We made it to the hall at 6:30. Just in time for the food.

After dinner, the dance started. Of course, Alice attempted to drag me onto the dance floor and like an idiot, I followed. But, I took off my shoes before I started dancing which was okay with her. She was happy because she was almost my height with her shoes on.

We were taking a break from dancing. It was close to midnight which was the end of the dance. We would make it to Eric Yorkie's house for the after party around 1 which gave me enough time to settle down and breathe. I had put my heels back on because we were sitting and everyone was going to be rushing out after the last song so loosing my shoes wasn't an option.

"Okay everyone! This is it, the last song of the night. Everybody grab their date or just a partner and dance!" The DJ yelled through the microphone. Edward took my hand and I followed him onto the dance floor.

The song was _Don't Want To Miss A Thing _by Aerosmith. I was happy because this song was exactly what I wanted to say to Edward. I mean like _"even when I dream of you, the sweetest dreams will never do" _that was exactly what I wanted to say to him since like the 9th grade!

As we were dancing, being the klutz I am, I stepped wrong on my right foot and tumbled to the floor. I had twisted my ankle the wrong way during the last song of the night. How embarrassing. It hurt like hell but the pain eased when Edward carried me bridal style to one of the teachers. They took ice from the water cooler and put it in a plastic bag. My head rested on Edward's lap while some teachers examined it.

"Ouch. It's swollen, I can see that. There's going to be a bruise."

"That's okay. It's not the first time that I've ever fallen." I laughed it off. I started to stand but Edward protested.

"Honestly Edward! I'm fine! remember when I fell out of the tree and sprained my ankle? That hardly hurt and this is even less pain than that time." I told him. He chuckled at the time where he ended up jumping on my bike yelling 'Charlie, Charlie! Bella fell out of a tree and I think she broke her ankle!' It was pretty embarrassing because we were standing outside a basketball court with baseball games going on across the path, and a soccer game going on across from the park. Nobody saw me but everyone heard him yelling for my dad.

I stood up and started to walk. I hobbled a little bit at first but managed to get across the gym and to Edward's Volvo in about 3 minutes. I told him I would be back to normal within seconds but _NO_! He chooses to take it the 'easy' way.

--

When we got home, everybody noticed my purple foot.

"What happened this time?" Carlisle chuckled.

"I was dancing with Edward and stepped on the heel of my shoe awkwardly. I fell over." I replied smiling and blushing.

"Yeah, this one was pretty funny too!" Jasper said. "I'd say it makes the top 5 list."

I always knew they had a list of their favourite falls. Jasper said that he'd make a copy for us so we could put it in the time capsule later on tomorrow.

Emmett suddenly burst through the door with a very excited looking Rosalie. Her makeup streamed down her face, her eyes were red and puffy, and she was smiling.

"Mom, dad… SHE SAID YES!!" Emmett screamed. We all smiled and ran up to congratulate the happy couple. Esme was crying and hugging Rosalie. Everyone was just so happy!

"So, how did he tell you?" I asked Rosalie. Everyone got really quiet and looked at the two.

"Well, after dinner, Emmett decided to take me down to First Beach and we sat in the sand for a while. We talked and stuff like that. At sunset he stood up taking me with him and slid down on one knee and proposed. It was the most beautiful thing ever." She choked near the end when she said 'slid down on one knee'. By then I had tears in my eyes.

"Emmett," Edward said, "How did you know when to do it?"

I admired Rosalie's ring while Emmett spoke. Rosalie held up her hand so we could get a better view. It was big. The ring had a silver band. There were diamonds incrusted in it. The actual rock was a circle and centered in the middle of 4 delicate silver twists. It was very beautiful, just like Rose. **(pic on profile)**

"Well man, it just felt like the right moment. Plus, we were near the middle of the crescent and the cliff was catching the sun's light. The sunset was beautiful. It made the sky pink, orange, and blue. The sun's rays hit the beach perfectly. I just knew I had to do it then, so I did!" **(pic of sunset on profile)**

Nobody knew that Emmett was such a romantic!

"Well, we're off to tell Rose's grandparents." Have fun at the party guys!

"We will!" we all responded in unison

--

After we had all changed into our jeans and t-shirts, we were off to Eric's house. Jasper had been invited because he tutored Eric in American history in grade 10. Jasper aced the course with a nice looking 96 average. The Universities liked that quite a bit.

When we got to Eric's house, there was no music, no cars, and no lights for that matter. Instead, there was an envelop taped to the front door. Inside it had a note with directions and a map.

_Dear Graduates,_

_Tonight's graduation after party will not be held at this location. We don't want to piss off the neighbours. Instead, follow the directions below to Eric Yorkie's secluded waterfront beach house on First Beach, La Push. Sorry for the inconvenience! See you at the party!_

_-Eric_

We followed the directions, which were easy. The Yorkie's driveway was long. It also twisted a bit. Once we parked our car, we headed inside. Almost everyone was already there. We were given a tour by Angela and Ben who had already been.

We thanked them for the tour and went to get drinks. Then the party REALLY started.

**How do you like them apples? A half cliffy! Muahaha! The pictures of the ring and the sunset are both on the profile along with all the dresses and shoes. So this has been my longest chapter yet with a total of 2,340 words not including this. Wow. **

**So a little story about Bella falling during the dance. It's a true story. Yeah, that was me at my friend's birthday party, but I was wearing flats. Oh and the story about falling out of the tree, yeah that's true too and I also endured it. Unfortunately, I slid down the tree so my face was all messed up. Don't climb a tree that's like a million years old. Let's just say that I am also a klutz like Bella. **

**I absolutely had to put the song **_**Don't Want To Miss A Thing **_**in there because that was my first slow dance and just a really romantic song. **

**Hope you liked it! REVIEW AND EDWARD MIGHT JUST COME BY YOUR HOUSE WITH A BOOM BOX AND PLAY **_**DON'T WANT TO MISS A THING**_** AND SLOW DANCING WITH YOU!!**


	15. Wild

Time Capsule

**Time Capsule**

**Sorry about not updating sooner! I've been pretty busy. Okay well here's chapter 13!**

Summary: Edward and Bella have been friends since they were born. One day, at the age of 8, they decide to create a time capsule. 10 years later, Bella opens it to discover something that will surprise her.

Disclaimer: Stephenie Meyer owns all that is Twilight sniff sniff :'(

**End of chapter 12: **_We thanked them for the tour and went to get drinks. Then the party REALLY started._

Chapter 13: Wild

BPOV

"This goes out to all of my ex-girlfriends that have dumped me!" Mike shouted through the microphone of the karaoke machine. Then the music started playing and I started laughing hysterically.

"_Tell me what it takes to let you go!"_

Mike's awful voice blasted throughout the house. Most people covered their ears. Mostly everyone from the front room (which was where the karaoke machine was set up). We walked into the living room.

Edward and I sat down on the couch beside each other. I only took a sip of my drink. I'm not exactly one to drink a lot of alcohol. Maybe just champagne on New Years or at a Wedding but nothing major. Edward on the other hand can drink like there's no tomorrow. I told him that I would stay with him the entire time to make sure that he doesn't go overboard.

"Remember," I started. I was cut off by Edward.

"I know, I know! I am not going to drink myself sick this time. Don't worry, Bella! I would never get that drunk again. I had a wicked hangover in the morning."

"Ha ha. And who helped you through that?"

"Yes, for the millionth time, thank you so much. I owe you one."

"You better make sure I never have to sit through that again!" It was one bad hangover. He threw up every hour for about 6 hours. He kept complaining about headaches and even with Advil in his system, his head still hurt. He could hardly remember anything.

"Oh, Hey Bella. Edward. Bells, would you come with me for a sec?" Alice said.

"Yeah, sure. Edward, watch yourself."

"No worries! Jasper will stay with him. Right?"

"I'm on it." Jasper said with a smile. He kissed Alice's lips lightly. I did the same to Edward before Alice stole me away.

"Great party, eh?"

"Yeah, I guess. I just hope Edward doesn't get drunk again."

"Don't worry. Jasper's my designated driver tonight so he has to be good." Alice told me reassuringly. I smiled back and decided that she was right. I needed to have fun without worrying about Edward.

_Meanwhile…_

JPOV

"Hey, Edward, let's go find out what's going on in the kitchen."

"'Kay."

We got up and went to the kitchen. A game of flip cup was going on.

"Oh my god! I'm awesome at this game! Yo Jazz, you mind holing this for me while I play?" Edward told me. I was wary at first because I told Alice that I would return him as he was. But he told me he was good at it so he might come out alright.

"Okay. Be careful. I told Bella that you would be sober when she came back for you."

"Don't worry about it! I'm fine."

--

He was terrible. He lost. Big time.

"Whers the girls Jazzy?" He slurred to me once the game was over.

"Don't you remember? They went off to see who else was here." I told him. God, like he could forget where his Bella was.

"Mhm." Was all he said. I don't know what he meant by that.

Then, the girls walked over. How do I explain this one?

--

BPOV

Alice and I walked over to Jasper and Edward.

"Hey Jazzy!" Alice walked over to Jasper and pecked him on the cheek. He smiled in response but he just didn't seem right. He looked guilty.

I went up to Edward and hugged him. He hugged me back but it just didn't seem right.

"Is something wrong Edward?" I looked up at him.

"Nope." He said. He popped the p. "Never felt better."

The song "Sorry" by Buckcherry started playing.

"Ohh! I love this song!" Edward squealed. When the chorus came, he had his own lyrics.

"I'm sorry I'm bad, I'm sorry I'm blue. I'm sorry I had to fart all over you! And now,

You must take a bath. I love how you kiss, I love all your sounds. And Baby, you make my head spin round and round!" **(AN: Okay ya about the stupid lyrics for the song, they were all my sister. That's what you get at 10:00 p.m. on a drive from Toronto to Ancaster.)**

"What the hell Edward!" I yelled? I was laughing. I had to admit it was pretty funny. "When did you come up with that?"

"Just now. Itsfunny. I know." He slurred. He. Was. Drunk.

"Jasper. I. Am. Going. To. Kill. You."

"Bells, I'm sorry! He saw the game of flip cup and wanted to play. Plus he told me he was good!" He was right. Edward was good At flip cup. "Can we just stay for a little while longer? I'm having fun. Plus, we can't let Edward ruin your grad night, can we now?"

"Fine! We'll stay! But anything bad happens, we're out of here."

--

Edward and I were sitting on the couch. He was starting to drift off to sleep.

"Jasper, I think we should get going. The party's getting pretty crazy and Edward's pretty much out."

"Okay. I'll help you bring him to the car and then I'll go get Alice."

We put his arms around our shoulders and helped him to the car. I could see why he was tired. It was like 3 in the morning.

When Jasper returned with Alice, she was pretty tipsy.

We put the 2 drunks into the back seat and buckled up. The ride home was interesting because Jasper and I were exchanging stories about what had happened tonight.

At home, we carried them up to their rooms. Thank god Carlisle and Esme were already asleep.

I stayed with Edward to make sure that he was okay. I snuggled in beside him and pulled the covers up.

I was starting to drift off when I heard my name being called. I turned around to see Edward awake and smiling.

"Hey, hon." Remembering he was drunk I was soft on him.

"Hey there, Edward. How are you feeling?"

"Good. But I'd be much better if I knew that a certain somebody loved me." He gave me my favourite crooked smile.

"I love you." I whispered kissing the tip of his nose.

"I love you, too." He responded placing his hand on my waist. I giggled as he started tracing patterns on my stomach with his finger. His hand started to creep further and further up my shirt. I was hyperventilating. I had to stop him, but I didn't want to.

"Edward, stop."

"Why? Don't you like it?" I came up with the lamest answer to his question.

"It tickles my stomach."

"Oh. Okay. I'll stop then."

He stopped tracing patterns on my stomach. Then, he kissed me. It started out sweet as always. Then, it seemed different. Not the same kind of kiss that I had gotten used to (well not exactly gotten used to yet). It was more harsh, and lustful. I didn't recognise it coming from Edward. He started with my shirt again. First, just playing with the hem of it but then starting to lift it up. I grabbed his hands to try to make him stop but then he just moved down to my pants. I pulled away.

"Edward, I really do love you. I-I'm just not ready."

"No! Come on Bells. Don't be a party pooper." He slurred. He was too drunk. Edward could take care of himself. If not, he could just call Jasper. I'd go stay with Alice for the night.

"No, Edward. We both need sleep. So, goodnight. See you in the morning. I love you."

"I love you too, so stay! Please stay." He was pleading. I didn't want to leave because he looked so heartbroken but I didn't want to stay because I was afraid of what he would try. He was drunk after all.

"I'm sorry, Edward. I'll see you in the morning."

With that I left.

"Jasper, do you mind looking after Edward tonight? I'll take Alice for you."

"Fine. Good luck though. She's puking her guts out. Poor thing. What about Edward?"

"Well let's just say, if he tries to come on to you, just tell him that Bella would be disappointed."

"Oh fun."

**Finally, I finished the chapter! I'm really sorry that it's late. I don't hate you guys. I had quite a bit of stuff going on such as the party on Saturday, Grandparents visiting, being forced to put up a shed, and surgery yesterday. Next chapter soon!**


	16. Something Different

Time Capsule

**Time Capsule**

**Hey again, my faithful readers!! **

**Incredibly sorry for the lack of update. I was dancing this entire week and had a party on Saturday so ya I was pretty busy.**

**Okay, so on with the story!!**

Chapter 14: Something Different

BPOV- 18 years old

I hardly got any sleep last night due to Alice's awful puking noises.

_Flashback_

"_Bella, I'm (hurl) fine. You can go back to (hurl) Edward's room. I know that you probably want to stay and comfort (hurl) him."_

"_No, Alice. He's fine with Jasper. Unless you want me to leave. I can get Jazz in here for you."_

"_NO!! I don't want him to see me (hurl) like this. I'm pathetic, Bella! I'll be fine on my own."_

"_Alice, it's really no problem. Besides, if I stay with Edward, I might come out a mother."_

"_WHAT!?"_

"_Let's just say that he feels like Emmett does when he's around Rose."_

"_Oh God! Too much information!!"_

_End Flashback_

I walked downstairs for breakfast after taking a shower. Edward was sitting there with Jasper.

"Hey Bells."

"Hi Jazz. Hey Edward." I went tomato red when I said Edward's name. I turned around to find Emmett bolting down the stairs.

"Uh-oh!! Bella's blushing!! What happened… come on, you gotta tell me!"

"No, Em! It's embarrassing." I told him. I kept my eyes down.

"Well Emmett, if you must know, I was drunk last night and almost lost my virginity to Bella." Edward said calmly.

"Oh-ho! Edward, you the big man on campus!"

We all started laughing.

"wait, did you say almost?"

"Yes, Emmett. Almost."

"What…"

I laughed at Emmett's face. It looked like his puppy was just run over. Edward walked past me and whispered 'I love you' to me. It sent shivers down my spine.

--

BPOV- 20 years old

We walked hand in hand to the meadow.

"You got everything you wanted to put in?" I asked Edward before we reached the spot where we were going to bury it.

"Yep. I've got it. What about you?"

"All done."

We shoved everything into the now packed time capsule and locked it.

"See you in 5 years."

With that, we locked our memories away.

--

JPOV- 22 years old

This was it. This was the moment that really counted. The moment of truth. I was going to commit to Alice with the ultimate sign of love.

--

"Umm, Alice, can I talk to you for a minute?"

"Sure Jazzy. What's up?"

"Umm, can we go to your room or something? Somewhere more private?"

"Sure…"

I followed her to her room and shut the door behind her. I kissed her passionately because I really didn't know how to start.

"I love you, Alice."

"I love you too, Jasper."

"Listen, I know that it's a little early for this but, I really want it and I think you might too."

"I think I'm up for anything right now."

"Well, I bought this for you when I went shopping today." My heart was racing in my chest, beating against my ribcage. But I was going to make it through, I am going to do it tonight.

--

APOV- 21 years old

Jasper handed me a bag. It was a different bag. It was your average sized bag but it had black and gold stripes on it. I looked inside and there was a box. A clothing box. I opened that and found a little black velvet case in the middle of a sea of pink tissue paper. I opened the black velvet case. My heart was pounding, my knees were weak, but I managed to stay up thanks to my bed.

"Alice, will you marry me?"

--

BPOV

_Ring ring, ring ring_

Damn phone. I was in the middle of making out with Edward!

"Hello?"

"OH MY GOD BELLA!! I'M SO HAPPY I SAID YES!"

"What?! Alice, what did you say yes to exactly?"

"Jasper and I are getting… MARRIED!! Aren't you excited?" OH ya soo excited to wear a dress and heels. But Oh My Gosh! My best friend is getting married! That will be the second wedding in like 3 years!

"Oh m- congratulation! (to Edward) Alice and Jazz are getting married!"

"Wow! That's great!"

--

25 years old

Tomorrow night was the night that mattered. Tomorrow we would open the time capsule and reflect our past. Tomorrow we would laugh, cry, smile, frown, and growl at the stupid things that we did in our past.

--

EPOV

I was on a mission. I needed to sneak into the meadow and put the bag into the time capsule. This was a crucial part of the time capsule. It was time that Bella knew how I felt and that I have been waiting too long for this moment.

Well, here goes nothing!

**So there you have it!**

**Im really sorry that it was boring and stupid but the big chapter is coming up later! And I am going to start typing it right now. Okay so review!!**

**If you review… I might just get chapter 15 out sooner.**


	17. And your answer is?

Time Capsule

**Time Capsule**

**I know, everybody hates me for not updating. This chapter will hopefully be long and full of cute fluff. I've been thinking about how I was going to approach this chapter for a long time so that's why it's up now and it wasn't up earlier. I really hope you enjoy it. **

Disclaimer: Stephenie Meyer owns everything that is Twilight.

Chapter 15: And your answer is?

EPOV-25 years old

As I walked slowly and silently through the forest, I kinda felt like Kronk from The Emperor's New Groove. I had a strange childish urge to start singing my own theme music. Bella and I did that once when we were teenagers. Man we were idiots.

My mind was made up. I was in love with Bella. She would find out just how much I loved her tonight.

When I reached the meadow, I successfully put it in the box. Then I strung those solar powered lights around the trees. This night would be perfect.

--

BPOV-25 years old

Tonight was the night that we would open the time capsule forever.

Since we were going to have a "romantic" picnic dinner in the meadow, Alice insisted that she took me shopping for a dress.

We walked into the store and the first dress that caught my eye was a plain black dress with a sweetheart neckline and short sleeves. It was smaller at the waist and poofed out slightly. The underskirt was crinoline but the top layer was a sheer taffeta. **(pic on profile)** I walked over to the dress while Alice was going on about some baby pink dress and how it would look so perfect when I blushed, which was frequently.

"Bella? Bella? What…?" She followed me over to see what I was so fixated on.

"Oh my gosh Bells! You would look so good in that dress!"

"It's perfect…" was all I could mutter out.

I found my size and found a dressing room with Alice trailing behind me. For once I was actually eager to try on a dress.

I slipped it on- it fit like a glove. I stepped out of the dressing room to model it for Alice. Her jaw dropped and so did her purse and so did the pair of shoes and necklace she was holding.

"Bella its-its…" I have never seen Alice have a loss for words.

"I love it too!" I ran up and hugged her.

"Wow, Bells, you look so good! Oh and I picked up shoes and a necklace that would look cute with it." I groaned. Pink pumps, fun. **(both the shoes and the necklace are on the profile)**

"Come on Bella! Live a little. Have some fun, do something you're scared to do. Besides, there like adorable!" I had to admit the shoes were really cute, but if I wore them, I would be on the floor within seconds.

She looked at me with those damn puppy dog eyes.

"Give me the damn shoes Alice."

"Yay!" She squealed. This was the first time in about 2 years that I had put on heels so I was prepared for the worst.

When I stood up, I was surprised that I could actually walk!

"Alice! Look! It's a miracle!" I joked.

"Wow. That's weird. Okay well Bells, Go get changed and I'll get in line."

"Okay." I obeyed her orders and got changed into my light wash jeans and plain white tee shirt.

"Hmm… Bella, will you put those shoes back on for me? I just want to see If I picked out the right size."

With my new found confidence I said sure and put them on. I took one step and fell flat on my face.

"Ouch!"

"What just happened there Bells?"

"I don't know, but I can't walk in these shoes at the moment."

"Umm… okay that's weird. They were totally fine for like a whole 10 minutes when you had the dress on."

"I know! Weird isn't it?"

"Well, we'll try on everything for our moms and Rosalie tonight and if you can't walk in them, then we can just come back and buy some pink flats." I groaned. Another trip to the mall.

--

"Just come out whenever you're ready Bella." My mom assured me.

"Come on Bells! Where's all that confidence that you had today in the mall?"

"It's still at the mall." I shouted back.

"Bella. If you don't come out in the next ten seconds, I'm calling Edward and telling him that you're cancelling your date because you're sick."

"Fine. I'm coming." I stepped out of Alice's huge closet in my complete outfit, including the shoes (I know, it's a miracle that I haven't fallen yet!) and saw Rosalie, Esme, and mom gasp. Alice was smiling like some crazy person.

"Oh my gosh Bella! You're beautiful!" Rosalie cried and ran over to hug me.

"Rose, I can't breathe."

"Oh sorry!" She stepped away to admire me.

"Bella, you can walk!" My mom said, astonished.

"You say it like an insult."

"But it's just so unlike you to be able to walk in heels!"

"I know, I know. I can walk perfectly in heels when I'm wearing this dress but out of it, I fall just like normal."

"Something good is going to happen then." All 4 of them said in unison. Was something good really going to happen?

My cell rang then. I looked at the caller id to find that it was Edward.

"Hello, Edward."

"Hi Bella. I hope that Alice isn't being a pain."

"Surprisingly, she isn't at all. She only picked out the shoes and the necklace."

"Well that's good. I just wanted to remind you to bring your pyjamas. As tradition follows, we need to sleep under the stars tonight."

"They're already packed. I could never forget tradition."

"Okay good. See you tonight around 7?"

"7 it is!" I could see Alice and Rosalie check the clock. It was already 5:30. They ran to go get the bathroom ready to make me up.

"I love you."

"Love you too Edward. Alice and Rosalie are going to be pissed if I don't go and get ready now."

He chuckled, "Okay. I'll see you later." He hung up.

I walked carefully to the bathroom and sat down on the stool in front of the massive vanity. I closed my eyes and thought of Edward while they made me up.

I obviously couldn't wait for tonight to open the time capsule. We would obviously spend most of the night talking about the past and reminiscing on it. We might spend part of the night talking about the future. Edward was the only future I wanted.

There was no doubt about it that I wanted to marry Edward. My whole life revolved around him. I couldn't imagine my life without him.

I was brought out of my trance when Alice said, "Okay Bella! You're officially perfect!"

I opened my eyes to have them covered again.

"Nope! Come to the full length mirror." I was lead to the full length mirror.

Was that really me standing in front of the mirror? Or was that some gorgeous movie star? This girl was wearing the same dress, shoes, and necklace as me but had pretty neutral makeup on with luscious big brown curls rolling down her back. I never knew my hair was that long!

"Umm… is my hair longer?"

"The power of extensions!" Rosalie said pointing at her own hair.

"Wow, you guys really do work miracles! And the extensions are actually really natural looking"

Just then there was a knock on Alice's door.

"Okay Alice. 7'oclock." Edward had knocked on her door. It was time for our date.

"Edward, stand at the bottom of the staircase for me!" Alice yelled out.

"Oh-kay" He said

I stepped out of her door and walked down the staircase. I made it in heels! He greeted me with a kiss.

"You look absolutely beautiful." His lips graced mine with another kiss. I "Popped my heel" (aka. Bent my knee behind me. If you've ever seen princess diaries 1 you'd know.) and I heard a camera snap.

"AWW! YOU GUYS ARE SO CUTE!" Alice squealed causing us to break apart. I blushed crimson.

"Okay mom, we'll be back in the morning for breakfast." Edward said.

"Okay. Be good you two." Esme said with complete seriousness in her eyes.

"Don't worry, Esme. I'll keep him under control." We giggled.

We waved goodbye and started on the path towards the meadow. I didn't trip which was a miracle.

When we got to our meadow, there were tiny lights strung around the trees. There was a picnic blanket in the middle of the space with a wicker basket and a white candle. In another corner, there were blankets and pillows for when we slept under the stars. Like I said, a tradition was formed.

"Oh, Edward. This is beautiful! It's so breathtaking now because neither of us have been here in years!"

"Yes, I know. Would you care to join me for dinner?"

"Why yes I would kind sir." We said in our fake British accents.

Edward and I took a seat on the blanket and he pulled the food out of the picnic basket. Esme had made some potato salad which was excellent. She also made a big chicken which could be eaten warm or cold and it would still taste amazing. I had to remember to thank her in the morning.

I noticed that there was a portable CD player perched underneath a nearby tree. Edward must have seen that I noticed it because the next words out of his mouth were, "Would you like to dance?"

I was in a dilemma. I loved to dance. Especially with Edward. But I can't dance. I fall a lot and I'm just terrible. I'm the type of person that dances alone in their room with the door locked.

"Sure."

He took my waist and I held onto his shoulders I leaned into him, leaned my head onto his chest, and sighed.

"This is perfect."

"It's almost as if you read my mind" He said. I laughed because he's usually the one that's practically reading my mind.

"I love you Isabella Swan."

"I love you, too Edward. More than you can believe"

"Why don't we open the time capsule?"

"Sure." I told him. Before we parted, I reached up to kiss him. We kissed for a while. Possibly over a minute or two. When he pulled away, he smiled my favourite crooked smile and lead me over to our secret hiding place. After digging out the time capsule, he put it in the middle of the picnic blanket.

"You ready to see our past?"

"Just open it Edward." I said laughing. He looked unsure about opening it. But when he finally did, he smiled.

The first picture was one of Edward, Alice, Rosalie, Jasper, Emmett, and I when we all slept in the Cullen's living room. This was the day that we came up with the idea of the time capsule.

"Remember this! Oh wow! Look at us, we were so young!" Edward burst out laughing, "that was when my front tooth was still growing back after I lost it."

I picked up another picture. The first day of Highschool.

"Wow, Edward. Remember how frazzled we were on the first day of Highschool? Alice took me on like an 8 hour shopping spree."

"I remember that! I spent an entire week practically memorizing every single math theory that we learned in grade 8. That was pretty funny."

"Do you remember that it was the day that you almost told me you loved me?"

"In fact I do." He said kissing my lips.

"That day was our almost first kiss. You told me you loved me, remember?"

"I actually don't. When was that?"

"You told me that you had to know ever single guy that asked me out. And I had to know every single girl that you asked out. We made a compromise and you told me that you loved me. I thought you were going to kiss me." I blushed and looked down.

"Bella, I remember now. I was going to kiss you. I was going to confess everything right there and then but I liked our friendship too much, and I was too scared to risk it."

"I was sad when you told me that you didn't mean it like that."

"I was sad when you said thank goodness!"

"I'm sorry." We both said at the same time and burst out laughing.

"Remember how on the first day of Highschool Mike Newton and Tyler Crowley both asked you out?"

"Don't remind me." I growled and he laughed.

I reached into the box and grabbed 3 pieces of computer paper.

"What's this?" I asked.

"Umm… It's an msn conversation." He told me. He looked pretty embarrassed.

"Can I read it?"

"I guess if you want to."

"Wait, what's it about?"

"You."

"Oh." Uh-oh. The truth comes out.

I started to read:

**EdwardCullen HBD Bella! says:**

Hey Jazz.

**jasperhale. happy 16****th**** Bells! says:**

yo

**EdwardCullen HBD Bella! says:**

k I need to talk to someone before I burst

**jasperhale. happy 16****th**** Bells! says:**

y whats wrong man?

**EdwardCullen HBD Bella! says:**

its bella

**- emmett hbd bella! **

Has signed on to messenger

**jasperhale. happy 16****th**** Bells! says: **

hey emm.

**- emmett hbd bella! says:**

whats crackalakin?

**jasperhale. happy 16****th**** Bells! says:**

Edward's got girl problems

**EdwardCullen HBD Bella! says:**

do not!

**- emmett hbd bella! says:**

let me guess its about bella

**jasperhale. happy 15****th**** Bells! says:**

you got that right ma brother

**EdwardCullen HBD Bella! says:**

k u idiots don't even know my problem

**jasperhale. happy 15****th**** Bells! says:**

ur in love with bella and you don't know what to tell her.

**EdwardCullen HBD Bella! says:**

ok maybe u do know my prob.

**- emmett ily rosie hbd bella! says:**

eddie u need to tell her or else ur gonna burst.

**jasperhale. happy 15****th**** Bells! says:**

hes right edward. ur heads gonna blow. remember emmett b 4 he told rose?

**- emmett ily rosie hbd bella! says:**

ya lol. i was worse than an irritable grizzly.

**jasperhale. happy 15****th**** Bells! says:**

exactly. u don't wanna be that.

**EdwardCullen HBD Bella! says:**

neither do u jazz.

**jasperhale. happy 15****th**** Bells! says:**

but that's b sides the point. im not exactly ready to tell alice just yet.

**- emmett ily rosie hbd bella! says:**

well both of u should tell them. u feel like 100 x ligher after u do.

**ʀõƨɑɭɨɇ ɨɭƴ €ɱɱɚƚȶ**

Has been added to the conversation

**- emmett ily rosie hbd bella! says:**

hey rose!

**ʀõƨɑɭɨɇ ɨɭƴ €ɱɱɚƚȶ**

heyy emm! hows it going?

**- emmett ily rosie hbd bella! says:**

its all good. eddies having girl problems tho.

**ʀõƨɑɭɨɇ ɨɭƴ €ɱɱɚƚȶ says:**

let me guess it's about bella.

**EdwardCullen HBD Bella! says:**

is it that obvious?

**ʀõƨɑɭɨɇ ɨɭƴ €ɱɱɚƚȶ says:**

duh.

**EdwardCullen HBD Bella! says:**

fine. im calling her.

**jasperhale. happy 15****th**** Bells! says:**

y isn't she over? its only 10.

**EdwardCullen HBD Bella! says:**

her grandparents r over.

**jasperhale. happy 15****th**** Bells! says:**

o. well coach u thru it. were good with this crap.

**EdwardCullen HBD Bella! says:**

kk thnx guys and rose.

**jasperhale. happy 15****th**** Bells! says: **

emm. whered they go?

**- emmett ily rosie hbd bella! says:**

idk some forest meadow place.

**jasperhale. happy 15****th**** Bells! says:**

oh. umm… ok… u know what that means right??

**- emmett ily rosie hbd bella! says:**

ummmmmmmmmm……….

**jasperhale. happy 15****th**** Bells! says:**

………………………………………

**- emmett ily rosie hbd bella! says:**

OH! BOW-CHIKA-WOW-WOW!

"Hey, I remember that night! It's the first time we fell asleep in the meadow."

"Yeah, I was going to tell you then. But that idiot Jacob Black asked you out instead."

"Ugh. Don't remind me!" Just as if on cue, I found the newspaper clipping with news of his death in the time capsule.

Edward pulled out the next picture and glared at me.

"I hate you." I just laughed, I knew he had found the one of him completely drunk at Lauren Mallory's party.

"You have to admit that doesn't happen often." I laughed. He laughed too.

"Hey remember the time that you and Alice walked into Emmett's bathroom on the last day of grade 11 when Rose sprained her ankle and you two thought she was pregnant?"

"YES! That was so funny! I must say I was pretty relieved when Rosalie told us that she sprained her ankle trying to get on Emmett's back for a piggy back ride." We both burst out into hysterics.

"And remember when during Pirates 3 Rose and Alice were like bawling their eyes out and you didn't have anywhere to sit so you sat on my lap and I was trying to comfort you and I looked like an idiot?"

"Ha, that was pretty funny. I looked at you like you had three heads that night. That was also the night that Alice gave Jasper the same hair style as her! Good times!"

"Remember Lauren's Halloween party? When she was flirting with me and you kissed me? That was the best night of my life up until you told me that you loved me."

I pulled the picture out of the box. I was blushing bright red in it. Our lips were locked together and Lauren was standing in the background with her mouth wide open. We both laughed at the stupidity of the picture.

Edward pulled out two letters. One said Edward and one said Bella.

They were our love letters. Inside them, was the picture of Edward and I making out in the middle of the meadow.

"I don't remember anyone taking this one." I said.

"My mom took it. She thought that we were such a cute couple. My mom always knew that we would make it as boyfriend and girlfriend someday."

"For some reason, so did I." I confessed to him.

"I love you."

"I love you, too." We kissed for another few minutes.

Edward and I eventually finished looking at the rest of the pictures and letters.

"Wow, we're finally done!" I said.

"Yes, we are."

I turned to look in the box and found a brown paper bag.

"What's this?" I asked. I didn't put it in so he must have.

"I dunno."

"I'll check, Maybe we put this in and totally forgot about it or something."

I opened the paper bag and found something wrapped in pink tissue paper. I unwrapped the tissue paper and found a bottle of that stuff that you rub on your chest when you have a cold.

"What the hell?" I said laughing. Edward laughed warily. He probably thinks that there's drugs in there or something.

I opened the top and found more tissue paper. Was this some kind of sick joke? I took the tissue paper out of the bottle and unwrapped it. Wrapped in the tissue paper was a beautiful white-gold ring. It had a big square diamond in the middle with gorgeous stones and white-gold patterns on the band. My hand was shaking and my eyes were watering. I stifled out a low gasp.

"Isabella Swan, you are the love of my life. You always were and you always will be. Will you marry me?"

The tears were spilling over. I was so happy! Edward Cullen, my best friend, the man I loved, had just proposed! What more could I ask for?

"Yes! Yes, I will marry you Edward!" He smiled the biggest, goofiest grin I had ever seen on his face. Edward slid the ring on the third finger of my left hand. **(ring on profile)**

He leaned down to kiss me. His tongue traced my bottom lip and I allowed him entrance. Just like our first kiss as boyfriend and girlfriend, our tongues battled for domination. I pulled away and yawned. Damn sleepiness.

"Bella, you look tired. We should get to bed."

"Okay." Yawn.

He picked me up bridal style and laid me in the makeshift bed on the forest's grassy carpet. Once again, I fell asleep in Edward's arms.

**So there you have it. A proposal!! THIS IS NOT THE LAST CHAPTER. I hope you liked it. this chapter is 12 pages long and 3,396 words. Pretty damn long for me. PLEASE REVIEW!! I WANT TO KNOW IF THIS CHAPTER WAS A HIT OR A MISS. **


	18. Preparing

**Finally, I am giving you the next chapter. Unfortunately, the story will have to end soon. Rest assure, THIS IS NOT THE LAST CHAPTER. The next one is. But there will be a sequel and I have it all planned out. **

Disclaimer: I do not own anything. Only my ideas, my poster, t-shirt, sweater, and the books.

RECAP: He _leaned down to kiss me. His tongue traced my bottom lip and I allowed him entrance. Just like our first kiss as boyfriend and girlfriend, our tongues battled for domination. I pulled away and yawned. Damn sleepiness. _

"_Bella, you look tired. We should get to bed."_

"_Okay." Yawn._

_He picked me up bridal style and laid me in the makeshift bed on the forest's grassy carpet. Once again, I fell asleep in Edward's arms._

Chapter 16: Preparing

BPOV

I woke up from the most amazing dream. In my dream, Edward had gotten down on one knee in front of me in the meadow and slipped the most beautiful ring on my finger. What a great way to wake up! Then again, I was sad to see that vision leave my head.

I opened my eyes to find myself perched against a pillow on the ground. I was still in my little black dress. Oops! But when I looked at my hand, something was there that hadn't been 24 hours ago. A gorgeous diamond ring now sat there. So last night wasn't a dream! It was reality! Am I the luckiest girl in the world or what?

I sighed, and realized that I was being pinned to the ground by Edward's arm. His left hand held my left hand. I wiggled my way around and turned to face him.

I took in his sleeping form. He looked so peaceful! His mouth was slightly open and his gorgeous bronze hair was falling in his closed eyes. To me, he looked like an angel. I couldn't help but ogle because this boy was mine! To think that someone as beautiful as he is would want someone as plain and simple as me! And to think _he_ would propose because he loves _me_! HA! Take that stupid Highschool flirts!

I started chuckling to myself when I heard another sweet voice join in. Edward had been awakened by my awful laugh.

"Good morning, love."

"Good morning, Edward."

"And may I ask why we're laughing?"

"Oh, you don't want to know. You probably don't want to remember."

"Humour me."

"Okay, fine. Remember when you would always attract all the girls at our school unintentionally?"

"Well, I attracted _one _of them with intentions." He flashed me that crooked smile that left my thoughts incoherent. I could have sworn that I just melted.

"(sigh) So besides me. Remember that?"

"Yes…"

"Well, I was just thinking that it was funny that even though all the pretty, funny, popular girls went after you, you still went after me."

"Of course I went after you. Why wouldn't I?"

I stopped to think about that for a second. There were a million reasons why he would have been better off with someone like Lauren, even though I hated her. I pity her now because I'm the one who Edward loves.

"Well, maybe because I wasn't exactly pretty, or smart, or funny, or popular, or-"

"Bella," he cut me off, "you are exactly all of those things. You are pretty without having to try." I blushed at that one, "You are naturally funny, and who cares about fitting in with Jessica and Lauren, you're popular amongst our group of friends. And hey, you may have not had 90's in all of your classes but you are smart when it comes to people, especially me. Bella, that's why I love you, that's the reason why I want to marry you."

I couldn't stand it anymore. He was just the sweetest man ever. I pulled myself closer and kissed him long and hard.

After a few minutes, I asked, "What time is it?"

"I dunno. I think it's about noon though." Realization kicked in, "Crap! Mom told me to be in for breakfast!"

I pulled out my cellphone and dialled the Cullen's home number. Emmett picked up.

"Hello?"

"Hey, Em. It's Bella."

"Oh, hey Bella! So, how was last night? Huh?"

"It was so amazing! Everything I imagined it to be and more. Edward is such a romantic guy! I mean first he-"

"Okay, cut it right there. I don't need all the gory details. Let's just hope that you both wash your hands when you get inside." I laughed at that. Emmett was always making wrong assumptions.

"Don't worry, Em. That will be my first order of business. Is Esme there?"

"Yeah, she's right here. MOM! BELLA'S ON THE PHONE!"

In the distance I heard her scold him about not yelling while someone is on the phone, especially when the person that you're yelling to is sitting right there. I chuckled lowly at his stupidity.

"Hello Bella. How was your night?"

"Hey Esme. It was great. We had lots of good laughs looking back at our past and the stupid things that we've done." _Especially the picture of Edward drunk_ I added mentally.

"Well that's good. Would you like me to cook you up some brunch? I bet you're starving."

"Yes please! Oh and thank you for the dinner last night. It was really good!"

"No problem dear. Anytime!"

"Okay. Well we're going to be over in about a half an hour."

"Well then I better get cooking! I'll see you here in half an hour then."

"Yep! Thanks Esme. Bye!"

"Goodbye!"

I hung up the phone and put it back in my bag. Edward was already cleaning up our small meadow.

"(sigh) I hate leaving this meadow. It's just so beautiful!"

"I know me too." I agreed.

---

"Hey guys! So… how was last night?" Emmett greeted us at the door."

"Last night was awesome Em."

"Did you two have fun?"

"Yeah, but not in the way you're thinking of Emmett." Edward said. I laughed at the disbelieving face that he made.

"Aww man! I was so sure!" He stormed off to his room.

Alice walked into the room giggling.

"Wow. What a bonehead."

"Yeah." We all agreed.

"But really, how was your night?"

"Oh, Alice it was amazing! We had dinner and danced under the stars!" As I was talking, I folded my hands under my chin. "And we looked at all the-"

"OH MY GOD BELLA WHAT IS ON YOUR HAND?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!" Everyone seemed to hear her scream because the entire Cullen family, including the Hale twins, ran into the front room to see what had happened.

"Well…" I started.

"We're getting married!" We both said at the same time.

We were suddenly swarmed by the entire family congratulating me and Edward. Esme was in tears.

"Oh, Edward! I somehow always knew that you two were going to get married!" She said.

"I kinda did too." I admitted.

"So, have you two planned a date?" Rosalie asked.

"No, not yet. We haven't even talked about it!" Edward said.

"Bella… if you love me…"

"What, Alice?"

"WILL YOU PLEASE LET ME DO YOUR WEDDING!" Alice practically shouted.

"Oh, Alice! Please don't bug us about-" Edward groaned.

"Sure Alice. But, nothing too big and fancy. Please." I said. If anyone could get this right, it would be Alice.

"OH YAY! THANK YOU BELLA! YOU JUST MADE MY YEAR!" She squealed out. I had to cover my ears.

"Well guys, why don't we leave the happy couple alone so they can spend some time together." Esme suggested.

Everybody congratulated us again and filed out of the room. Edward scooped me up into his arms and carried me over his shoulder to his room. When we got there, he set me on his bed.

"Bella, why are you letting Alice do our wedding?"

"Well, don't you want a nice wedding? If anything, Alice would be the best person because she really knows us."

"Well, yes I understand that concept Bella, but I didn't think you wanted a big shebang. I thought you just wanted something small."

"I do, Edward! But I want to let Alice have her fun. I knew that she wanted to do this from the day our families found us in the meadow. It sounds like you don't want her doing this for us."

"Of course I do, Bella. She would never forgive me if I didn't let her do this."

"Then why do sound like you're opposed to it?"

"Because, Bella. Is this really what you want?"

"Yes, Edward. It is. It would take a major weight off my shoulders, plus, I bet she would do a much better job than anyone else."

"Are you sure?"

"Positive."

"Okay. As long as you are happy, I'm happy."

I gave him a sweet peck on the lips and smiled.

"So, are you excited?!" He asked.

"Of course I am! I've dreamed of getting married since I was a little kid. And I've been dreaming of getting married to you since I was little." I admitted with a blush.

"I love you." He said with a serious face.

"I love you too." I said back.

"So, do you think we should ever tell your parents?" He joked.

"I think we should go right now."

"Wow, you're brave right now."

"What? My parents won't judge me. I'm 25 I should get married!"

He laughed at that.

"Well then, get your shoes! We're off to the Swan residence!"

---

"Mom? Dad? You here?"

"Umm… Just a second honey! We'll be right down." My mom called down.

"Oh, God. How embarrassing!" I cried covering my face with my hands.

"Don't worry about it love. I live in a house with three couples. I get used to it."

"Nice." I told him, "Mom, Dad, we're gonna wait outside while you… um… get ready. Don't be too long."

"Okay. Just give us a few seconds."

Edward and I stepped outside and chuckled.

"So, I'm officially knocking every time I come back to this house!"

"Hey, at least it was them and not us."

"True. They would have freaked if it was us!"

"Kids! Come on in." My mom yelled from inside the house.

"Ready?" Edward asked me.

"Not even a little. Come on lets go tell them."

I opened the front door and saw my mom standing in a pair of nice tailored dark jeans and a red blazer. Either Alice or Esme had gotten to her.

"Wow mom. You look great!"

"Thanks hon. You don't look half bad yourself." She laughed as she pulled me into a hug. This dress was too comfortable for my own good. I had completely forgotten that I was still wearing it.

"Yeah, I should probably go change."

"Okay. We'll go sit in the living room."

"I'll be back in a few."

-----------------------------------------------

EPOV

I followed Charlie into the living room and sat down on the loveseat. Charlie took a seat on the lay-z-boy and Renee went to get some drinks.

"Did you have fun on your date last night?"

"Yeah it was great Mr. Swan."

"Edward, I've told you a million times! Call me Charlie. We're like family." He had no idea.

"Did the pictures and stuff bring up some good memories?"

"Oh yeah, we laughed quite hard last night. We did some pretty stupid things as kids."

"You sure did." Charlie mused. "Do you remember the time that you and Bella pretended to get married when you were about 5?"

My face got hot. "Um, faintly." I chuckled nervously.

"Okay, I'm back"

-------------------------------------------------

BPOV

I sat on the loveseat beside Edward and my mom came in after me.

"So, what brings you kids here?"

"Well mom, Edward and I have something important that we want to tell you."

I could tell I was blushing and I was suddenly really nervous. I felt sick.

"Bells, you're looking a little green. What's wrong?" My mom asked.

"I'm…I'm…"

"Oh God, you're pregnant aren't you?" Charlie asked warily.

"No way Dad! And I'm 25. It's not a shocker to be pregnant at 25." I told him annoyed.

"So you're not pregnant?"

"No. I haven't even done it." I admitted and regretted it the moment it came out of my mouth. I blushed a thousand shades of red and hung my head low. My mom laughed lightly. Wow, that's embarrassing.

"Well then what's wrong?" My dad asked.

"Bella and I are getting married!" Edward came out and told them.

"Oh honey! Congratulations! I always knew that you guys were meant for each other!" My mom said.

"That's exactly what Esme said." I laughed and hugged her. "And I can't believe you didn't see the ring. It's gorgeous!" She suddenly abruptly grabbed my hand and looked at the ring placed on my finger.

"Oh my gosh! Edward! That's amazing! Did you pick it out yourself?"

"Yeah, I did. I only told everyone else today."

"Well kids, I'm very happy for you! And Bella, I'm glad that it's Edward and not some stranger. He really is a good kid." Charlie said getting emotional.

"Oh dad! What's wrong?"

"Its just hard seeing my baby grow up."

"I'm still going to be your little girl. Just older. And married." I enjoyed saying the word.

"So, is Alice doing the wedding?"

"How'd you guess mom?"

"Oh, I just figured that she'd be the one that you would trust with that responsibility. And I figured that she would beg you until you agreed with her."

"Well you guessed right."

---

For the past few weeks, I had been with Alice almost all day picking out invitations, and flowers, and dresses, and shoes, and a whole lot of other things that I couldn't keep track of.

All of these preparations were just too much. Alice was constantly stressed out. She had just become a whirlwind. I could tell that Jasper hated me for that.

It was a Friday morning and I planned on spending the day with Edward.

"Rise and shine Bella. Time to go look at dresses."

"No, Alice. Jasper is waiting for you. You two are spending the week in Hollywood. Now your plane leaves at 6:00 tomorrow morning! You better get packing."

"Bella! But there's so much to do, I can't just leave. But Hollywood is so amazing. But, I've got a wedding to plan, and all those stars are going to be there." Alice had fallen into the daydream that is Hollywood California.

"Fine, let's go. You're coming shopping with me."

---

"I can't believe a week has already passed! It went by so fast."

"I know. It's because you haven't been doing anything but spending time with me." It's true, The only thing I had been doing is spending some quality time with Edward. Well, there was one exception…

_Flashback_

"_Come on Bells! We're going to be late."_

"_Okay, okay! I'm coming! Where are we going anyways?"_

"_You'll see."_

"_What's in the bag?"_

"_Our shoes."_

"_Okay."_

_Ten minutes later, we arrived at a dance studio. But when we walked in, it wasn't a dance studio at all. There were raised platforms with poles installed in them. These poles were bolted to the ceiling. _

"_Oh no no no! Rose! Pole dancing?! What are you thinking?"_

"_Come on Bells! Me and Alice do it. Plus it's a lot of fun and a great workout."_

"_Hello ladies! Why don't you grab a boa and a pole and start dancing? WOOO!" She screamed like an idiot. _

_Rose got a boa, changed her shoes and stepped onto the platform. She started dancing like a mad woman, but she still looked like she was having fun. _

"_Fine! I give in! I will do a pole dance." _

_I strapped on the shoes and took a pink feathery scarf-like boa. _

"_Okay, so what do I do now?"_

"_So, first shake your hips. Do some hip rolls, look like your having fun!"_

_I started rolling my hips and moving my arms. It felt pretty awkward. _

"_Yeah, Bells! You're doing great!" _

"_I am?" _

"_Yeah! See I told you that you could do it!"_

_End flashback _

"Bellllllaaa!!!! Hollywood was amazing! THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU!" She screamed at me.

"Don't worry about it Alice! Anything for my favourite wedding planner."

"Hey! I took you to those pole dancing lessons."

"Yeah, but Rose, I'm not going to need to pole dance for the wedding."

"True, but for that night…" she wiggled her eyebrows expectantly.

"Pervert." I yelled at her and stormed off to the car.

---

Only 6 weeks until the wedding. Only 6 weeks to find the perfect dress. Off we go!

**Yay! Long chapter. I'm sorry about the wait. I had a lot going on. I will hopefully get the next chapter (which will be short because its only going to be about dress shopping) will be out sooner than this one was. **


	19. The One

**Time Capsule**

**Yes, I know, you all hate me. I have just been sooo busy it's not even funny anymore. I have had some dance shows, and lessons 3 nights a week. And with Christmas coming I have been helping my parents wrap presents and whatnot. Well anyways, hope you enjoy this chapter! **

Disclaimer: props to Stephenie Meyer, my favourite author for the amazing series of _Twilight_! I don't own any of it 

Recap: Only _6 weeks until the wedding. Only 6 weeks to find the perfect dress. Off we go!_

_7 September_

Chapter 17: The one

BPOV

_Saturday, June 27__th__ 2008 - 7:00 a.m. _

_Dear Diary,_

_This is my first of hopefully many entries. I am currently in the car with Alice, Rosalie, Esme and Mom right now. And yes, it is 7 am. We are going to find the perfect dress. I swear sometimes I could kill that little pixie that I call my best friend. But hey, only 6 weeks today until the wedding! We are driving out to Seattle to find my dress. Alice woke me up this morning at 5 and gave me this book. She said that it was a tradition from the early 1800's that a girl keeps a diary from the day she goes dress shopping with her family. Apparently Esme and Rosalie kept one too. I'm going to have to write a little later on. The road is pretty bumpy and it's hard when I'm balancing it on my knee. Well…. I've never kept a diary so I don't know what to say at the end. Wow, how awkward. Umm… bye. _

_-Bella_

I shut the book and looked at the beautiful exterior. When Alice had woken me up, she had given me a wrapped box.

_Flashback_

"_Alice, it's not my birthday until September 13__th__. What's with the present?" I asked sleepily._

"_Argh! Just open it! It's a Cullen family tradition." She said._

_Wow. I wasn't a Cullen yet, but I was already part of the traditions that they kept? That's weird._

"_I'm not a Cullen yet though." Haha! A witty remark against the ever powerful Alice!_

"_Okay, well let's just say that it's a tradition for all Cullens __**and**__ future Cullen women."_

"_Fine. Just give me the damn box."_

_I opened the box and took out the tissue paper to find a beautiful royal blue book with gold embellishments. Again in gold handwriting, it said 'Bella's Diary'. _

"_Wow, Alice… its beautiful! Where did you get this?"_

"_Oh, we had it made. It's a tradition for all the Cullen women to keep a diary starting from the day they go out to get their wedding dress. I know, it's a weird tradition but hey, I guess that's culture for you! I got one that was pink, Rose's is red, and Esme's is green."_

_End Flashback_

"Alice," I whined, "are we there yet?"

"Almost. We have another half an hour to go."

"Well, when we get there can we stop for food? I'm starving." She and the others laughed at my inpatients.

"Sure."

---

After my 30 minute car nap and a delicious stack of waffles with fruit, we were back in the car looking for this 'amazing' dress shop. Apparently you have to make an appointment to see 'the professionals' that worked there like 3 months ahead of time. Edward and I had only been engaged for a month and a half, so I guess she just used her 'psychic ability' to see that we were going to need this appointment soon.

"Yay! We're here!" Alice squealed as she drove into the parking spot.

The building was pretty big. It had 3 levels. I couldn't imagine why a dress shop would need 3 levels though.

We all followed her through a massive door into a big beige room with couches along the walls and a desk at the back.

"Hi, we're here for the 9 o'clock appointment under 'Cullen'" Alice's cheerful voice rang like bells.

"Okay, I'll call Suzanne and Jean-Paul and tell them that you're here."

"Thank-you!"

We all went to sit on one of the many fancy couches. They were soft and comfortable.

Two minutes later, I was just getting so comfortable that my eyes were drooping and an attractive male voice with a hit of a French accent called out to Alice.

"Alice Cullen! Why it has been months darling! Comment ça va?"

"Ça va bien Jean-Paul!'' Her high voice rang out to him.

"That is good miss Alice. Why don't you all follow me upstairs to our room?"

We followed Jean-Paul to a big beige room with 2 couches in front of a desk. It had a door at the back. A lady was already behind the desk waiting in front of a computer for us. I assumed she was Suzanne.

"Why hello ladies!" She had a French accent too, but not as prominent as Jean-Paul's was. "I am assuming you are the bride?" she pointed straight at me.

"Yeah, I'm the girl." I said shyly.

"Alice is very right. Perfect for Mr. Edward, shy, very beautiful, and needs some work." I was a bit taken aback. Everyone chuckled as I glared at them.

"Well Bella, what kind of dress are you looking for?"

I knew the answer. I had practiced it over and over in my head. "Something very simple, not too frilly. It can't be too revealing, and it can't have a train," Alice gave me a dirty look, "because I fall down a lot, and I don't exactly want to trip my way down the aisle."

"Okay well why don't we look at some pictures of dresses from the inventory on the computer?"

I nodded and she turned the screen around so it was facing the 5 of us. Suzanne went through about a hundred dresses before I saw one that I liked. She copy and pasted the serial number of the dress and put it on an e-mail. We did that with about 6 or 7 other dresses. It was mostly Alice telling her to copy that one. I honestly hardly had a say in it. Then again, the ones that she chose weren't that bad.

After about 30 minutes, we were done looking through the inventory. Suzanne told me to stand up and follow her through the door at the back of the room. We went to a light brown room with 2 more couches and a mirror that covered one wall. Another wall was white curtains, one of which was drawn back with a gold tassel. Through the curtains was a room with a chair and a bench. I guessed that was the dressing room. I was instructed to strip down to my tank top and underwear so that Suzanne could take my measurements.

"Okay, so you are a small/medium. I will go send the email and the dresses should be here in about 10-15 minutes. In the meantime, would you ladies like a drink?"

"Sure." We all blurted out.

After I put my shorts back on, Suzanne came with my coffee, Alice's iced- cappuccino (as if she needed any more sugar!) Mom's and Esme's fruit juice, and Rosalie's lemon water.

Ten minutes later, there was a knock on the door. A short woman, who was probably my age, with glasses came in carrying 7 garment bags. She put them on hooks in the change room and told me to come in. I put on the first dress and instantly hated it. At first, I thought it was like the slip that you put under the dress. But no. It was cut down to the middle of my chest and was thin and silky. I felt like a tramp.

The girl let me go out to show my friends and it was an instant "no" from them.

The next dress was one that Alice had picked out. I actually sort of liked it. The skirt was poufy and the top was corseted. There was white ribbon in the back that tied up and the front was pretty and lightly beaded. This time when I stepped outside, I got a chorus of "Oh! She's so beautiful!" and "I bet she's going to pick that one." I looked at myself in the mirror and smiled. It was truly beautiful, but I still had more dresses to try on.

I came out in the next one and jaws dropped.

"Oh. My. God. Bella! That dress is so perfect for you!" Alice screamed. Everyone else agreed. I turned to look in the mirror. It was so pretty! The top was strapless and had very intricate beading. The bottom was very pretty too but I wasn't too keen on it. There was very light pink taffeta pieces sticking out from the sides, which bothered me.

"It really is a beautiful dress, but I just don't like the skirt too much. But the top is gorgeous." I said to Suzanne.

"Well dear, If you really like the top, we could find a bottom that you like and custom make one for you." I was amazed. I had no idea you could do that!

"Sure! I'll go try on the next one."

I tried on about 3 more duds. There was only one left. If I couldn't find a skirt that I liked today, we would either have to come back or have Jean-Paul design me one. I slipped on the last one and was in awe. I liked the skirt but wasn't too sure about the top. It was corseted again, and had wire holding my back straight. It was very uncomfortable. But the skirt, the skirt was just beautiful. It was the same style as the skirt of the dress that I was using the top from, minus the pink taffeta. It had a train, but hey if it was being custom made, I could always just take it off. I stepped outside for the seventh time today and heard the ladies say, "I love that skirt" and "that's definitely the one"

"Bella, you should use the skirt of this one, and the top of the other one. That would make for one beautiful dress." Suzanne said.

"Well, then I guess I am either on the right track or learning from Alice because I had the same idea in mind!"

Suzanne called Jean-Paul in and told him the directions. He left with the two dresses and we were ushered out of the store after I was dressed.

"Jean-Paul thinks it should be finished in about 4 hours. Why don't you come back at 4:30 and we can do some more fittings to make sure this one is for you?"

"Sounds good! In the meantime, LETS GO SHOPPING!" Alice said.

---

After 4 and a half hours of shopping and eating, we went back to the dress store. I put on Jean-Paul's creation and stepped outside for the last time today. There were multiple emotions showed on the faces of my family. They were all happiness and surprise. I guess the surprise was me in a dress!

"Frig, Bella! You could be a model in that dress!" Alice said.

"Hell yeah! Damn, you look hot!" Rose shouted out.

"Okay really guys? Plain old Bella puts on a wedding dress and suddenly I'm this super-sexy runway model in Paris?"

"Uh, yeah" Rose and Alice both said at the same time. They looked as if they wanted to flat out say "Duh" right in my face. I just rolled my eyes.

For about an hour, I was poked and prodded by both the girl that helped me into the dress and Jean-Paul. All in all, I bought the dress and took it home. Alice would do the final alterations.

---

_Sunday June 28__th__, 2008 – 3:00 a.m._

_Dear Diary,_

_Well it's me again! I found the perfect dress for the wedding. I think that Edward's going to love it. _

_We got back from Seattle at like 7 or something and the boys had dinner ready for us. We all just lounged around and watched movies after that. It's pretty dark right now because Edward just fell asleep. He doesn't know about the diary and such. He would have asked me if he did. That's why the lights are off and he is sleeping. Wow, shopping really takes a lot out of me. Well, I'm going to go to sleep now. Adios!_

_-Bella_

I turned off the lights and put the diary in my overnight bag. Pretty soon I will be moving in with Edward so I will probably just keep my stuff here.

Wow, the thought of me moving in is crazy. It seems like only yesterday we were playing with our toys in the back yard.

I drifted off to sleep to the thought of little Edwards and Bellas running around outside. It was a pretty funny thought. But hey, it's my future.

**So, yes. I'm sorry that it took a long time. I will update probably a little later on in the week. Definitely before Christmas though. SCHOOL GETS OUT ON FRIDAY!!!!!! If I don't update before then (which I will) Happy Holidays!!! Oh and Happy New Year!!!!!!!!**


	20. Forever

**Time Capsule**

**Alright. I admit I broke my promise and didn't update before December 25****th**** but that's okay because I'm only 2 days late. **

**I want to thank you all for reading this story. I never thought anyone would even like it because I'm a newbie at all this writing stuff. I really want to thank everyone who reviewed this story. I always got a ton of reviews everyday in my inbox and they were all good reviews too. So thank you all for that!**

**The sequel to this story will be called **_**Trip**_** and it might be out later on tonight. I can't promise anything but definitely in the next few days. **

**Enjoy the last chapter!**

Disclaimer: Stephenie Meyer is a WAY better writer than I am and therefore she owns the Twilight series, not me.

Chapter 18: Forever

BPOV

_Thursday August 14__th__, 2008- 10:47 p.m._

_Dear Diary,_

_Well, it's my second last night sleeping in Charlie's house. My second last night before I change from Bella Swan to Bella Cullen. Everyone keeps asking if I'm scared or nervous and the truth is, I'm not! I'm completely fine about it all. I'm actually really calm. I haven't complained much about Alice's plans for the wedding, or my dress fitting. I've put on that dress so many times; it feels like regular clothes to me. And it's really comfortable too. I guess Alice's little fashionable, pixieish rules about clothes work. Sometimes. _

_The only thing I am nervous about right now is tomorrow night. Alice is throwing me a party and I have no idea what is going down. All I know is that it's happening in a part of their back yard on the mountain and I am wearing a miniskirt. I'm kinda scared because it's a little more like a theatre costume than a skirt. It's poufy and bright blue. Actually, it reminds me of when I went to see _Mamma Mia_ on Broadway with her. Oh god. I don't even want to think about what she has planned if it's based on _Mamma Mia_. Well, I'm going to go to sleep before I can scare myself about it any more. Ummm…. Goodnight!_

_-Bella_

---

I woke up completely aware of everything which is unusual for me. I'm usually completely disoriented.

I walked down the stairs to go grab myself a pop tart for breakfast and saw Alice and Rosalie smiling sweet, evil smiles.

"Good morning, Bella." Alice greeted me evilly.

"Don't hurt me!" I plead.

"Oh, we're not going to hurt you, Bella. We're going to DRESS YOU!!!!"

"AHHHHHHHHH!!" I screamed and ran upstairs. Unfortunately, the pixie was too hyper and Rose just had really long legs. They caught me before I could reach my bedroom. The two girls picked me up and carried me outside where they dropped me in Rose's car and drove me to the Cullen mansion.

When they dragged me inside, I was screaming for Edward. He ran over to rescue me within seconds.

"Alice, please! It's only eight o'clock in the morning. The party doesn't start 'till noon. Can't I just have her for an hour?" Edward asked feebly.

"Rose. Conference." They went over to the corner and talked about whether or not Edward could take me for an hour.

"Fine. You can have her for an hour but she has to be showered before 9:30 so we are stealing her back at like 9:10 ish."

"I thought you said an hour-"

"Well, since you're my brother and you're getting married tomorrow, I'll let you have another 10 minutes. So go! Hurry up! You're wasting your hour!" Alice said with a smile. Edward and I ran up the stairs to his room.

When we got there, he quickly closed the door and pulled me in for a kiss. It was long and sweet and as always, left me breathless.

"Good morning to you too Edward." He chuckled.

The rest of the hour was spent talking and kissing. I might have dozed off for about 5 minutes too. Before long, Alice came in and kidnapped me.

"Now Edward. Here are the rules. Say goodbye because you won't see Bella again until seven o'clock tomorrow night."

"Alice!" We both screamed. "That's incredibly cruel. Even for you." I added.

"Well, hey. You aren't allowed at the party" she motioned to Edward, "and you aren't allowed out of the party." She motioned to me. "The party will go late and Edward you aren't allowed to see Bella until the wedding."

"Fine. But I get a few minutes to kiss him goodbye." I compromised.

She left while we kissed.

"I'm going to miss you." I said.

"I will too."

"I love you so much. I can't wait until tomorrow."

"Neither can I. You finally get to be my wife."

"I'm looking forward to it." I smiled as I said it.

"I can't wait for tomorrow night." He said huskily with a wink. I blushed crimson at the same time the butterflies attacked my stomach. I had to make a correction in my diary. I was nervous for tomorrow night.

"FIVE…FOUR…"

"Alice is going to be on me all day. I better go."

"TWO… ONE."

I walked over to her room and knocked on her door. She let me in and I took a seat on the vanity seat.

She ushered me into the shower first. Five minutes later, she was blow-drying my hair and messily curling it. Then she threw it up into a messy bun. They did my makeup with neutral colours but added a thick line of black eyeliner. They smudged it a bit so It looked like a gradual line.

Then I was forced into my outfit. They put me in a deep blue skirt that was incredibly short and poufy. It was very flirtatious and cute. The top was satin with a bow that sat on my left hip. The top was white and beaded. It was cut low like a bikini and stopped above my belly button showing a bit of my stomach. The back had pearl buttons. **(pics of all skirts on profile. Sorry I couldn't find tops. I came up with ideas off the top of my head. But Alice's entire outfit is on it.)**

Once I was dressed, I watched Alice and Rose get ready. They were like professionals the way they did their hair and makeup on themselves. It was crazy. About an hour later, they were ready. Rose was wearing a skirt similar to mine but it was black with about an inch of red trimming on the bottom on every layer. It was gorgeous and playful at the same time. Her top was red and it matched her skirt. It was a bustier cut and very plain but still gorgeous. Alice's outfit was also amazing. The skirt was black and had 3 thick layers. The top was strapless and bright pink. It had intricate lace patterns and suited her well. She looked like she stepped out of the 80's.

It was noon by the time we were all ready so we went out to the backyard and slipped on black flip flops. We started on our way past all the wedding decorations to the forest on a path that was well known for Alice and Rosalie but new to me.

I saw an opening in the trees ahead of me. There were stairs. We climbed them and found a massive open space surrounded by trees that were strung with twinkle lights. There was music playing and coloured lights flashing like a beach club. Girls were all over the place dressed in crazy poufy outfits just like ours. They all screamed when I came into sight.

"Okay, so can we finally do some shots!" Someone asked.

"Now we can! The bride's here!" Rose shouted. The man at the bar started mixing drinks and handing them out. I was handed one that had a light brown liquid on top and a darker brown on the bottom.

"Umm Rose, what is this?"

"It's a slippery nipple. Really good. Butter Rum with Bailey's. You'll like it, trust me."

And so I did.

Three slippery nipples later, I trusted her even more.

I was gulping down exotic drinks with everyone else.

By the time four o'clock rolled around, I was completely hammered. At least I was eating finger food.

At 6, the actual food came. I ate a lot and drank even more.

Twilight rolled around about 8. Then the party really started. Since it was darker, the lights really started to get bright and the music was turned up even more. I recognized some of my favourite songs from _Mamma Mia_ playing as I danced and sang along with everyone else. I eventually let my hair down.

The music stopped and Alice was standing at the Emcee's table with the mic.

"Hey everyone! Are you all having fun?!" Everyone screamed. "can I get the lovely bride-to-be up here?" I ran up to where Alice was standing. "Bella, do you know that there is a special person here to see you?"

"What? Edward's here?" I questioned as I looked around. Everyone laughed but I still looked for him.

"No sweetheart. There is a henna tattoo artist here and _he_ is going to give you something." All the girls started screaming again. I felt the blood creep up to my face. The man came over with all his henna brushes ready to paint some crazy tattoo on me. He was pretty hot. Tall, dark, and muscular.

"Bella, why don't you stick out your right hip so Alex here can give you a paw print?" I did what she said and stuck out my right hip. He gave me two paw prints in blue on my hip.

"Okay now why don't you life your hair and put your head down?" I did as she said and put my head down. I felt cold liquid on the back of my neck before I felt an actual needle. I never felt that before.

"Alice! What the hell!" I screamed at her. "I didn't think he was gonna give me an actual tattoo!!!"

"Surprise! Bella, you're going to love it. It's white so its hardly noticeable." Fine, I'd let her go on with this silly little idea.

Soon the tattoo artist was done with me. I had a henna heart on my lower back with 'Edward' tattooed in it. And the permanent tattoo was actually very classy. It was in a colour that was slightly different than my skin tone. It was written in handwriting and it said "_live…laugh…love"_ with a little white heart at the end of it. I actually really loved it. I ran over and hugged Alice while the whole crowd went 'awwwwww'.

We continued dancing until the music stopped and the lights went out. All the girls started screaming while I went to try to find Alice. She was in hysterics.

"Rose! What the hell is going on! I thought we had backup in case the lights went out!"

"We do! What's going on?"

"I don't know! Guys I'm scared."

I decided to take charge and got up on the podium. "GIRLS! EVERYONE LISTEN UP! I'M SURE THAT EVERYTHING WILL BE FINE SO JUST STOP SCREAMING AND STAY CALM. I HAVE MY CELL WITH ME SO I CAN CALL-" I was cut off by someone grabbing me by the waist and pushing me down. Then everyone was screaming and the lights turned on. Edward and the guys from his stag party were there scaring us.

I got a sense of déjà-vu because I remembered this from somewhere. That's it! This is exactly like the stag and doe party from _Mamma Mia._ I was kinda giddy at the thought because it had always been one of my favourite musicals.

The lights ended up going back on and the boys were kicked out by midnight.

At around two, I decided to go home and get some rest for later. Alice and Rose promised to be there to pick me up bright and early.

---

I woke up in another daze. I felt like crap. Wow, hangover much?

As promised, Alice and Rose were there to pick me up and bring me to their house to start getting ready. While they primped me, I decided to write in my journal.

_Saturday August 16, 2008 12:08 p.m._

_Dear Diary,_

_Well, today's the day! In 5 hours and 52 minutes, I will become Mrs. Isabella Cullen. How exciting/scary is that? Oh, but I just can't wait! I don't want to wait. _

_Alice and Rose are helping me get ready. They are doing my hair right now. They keep saying that it looks good but it's only halfway curled so far. I don't know what they have in store for me but I know that it will be amazing. _

_Mom is helping Esme with the decorations right now. No matter how bad it turns out to be, I know it will still look great because the hall in their house is already perfect for it. The reception is going to be in the backyard. I already saw the tables and stuff yesterday on the way to my disastrous Bachelorette party. Speaking of the party last night, I woke up hardly remembering anything. I looked down to see myself in that crazy outfit still and I had 2 paw prints tattooed onto my hip. Thank god it isn't real. But… oh god that sounds bad… but the one on my back is real. It actually looks pretty good though. It's inscribed in a tone that's slightly darker than my skin tone so it isn't that bad. It says "live…laugh…love" and it has a small heart at the end of it. I also apparently have a henna tattoo on my lower back that is a heart with Edward's name in it. Wow, I must have been drunk! _

_Well, I gotta go now. Alice and Rose are almost done my hair. I probably won't write tonight, I'll be busy! _

_-Bella_

I put the diary down and closed my eyes so they could finish primping me. I must have drifted off to sleep because I opened my eyes after what felt like minutes and they were putting mascara on me.

"Umm… wow. What time is it?"

"Uh, about four. Why"

"Oh my… four p.m.? Are you serious?"

"Yep!"

"Only 2 more hours?"

"Well… yeah pretty much."

"Wow. That's just… wow."

The first hour passed incredibly fast and by 5:15 Alice came over to help me into my dress. Had it always been this hard to put it on? I'd never realized but 5 minutes later she was doing up the last of the pearl buttons on my back. **(by the way, the picture of the dress is on my profile. I forgot to write that last time. But I only used parts of both dresses so just try to imagine them together. Sorry!)**

"Bella? You there? Hellooo?"

"Oh… yeah. Sorry I just zoned out there." Everything was just coming at me like a blur.

"Okay. Well just sit still and relax while I touch up your hair and makeup."

So I did. I sat still for another half an hour. She adjusted my hair so she could fit in my veil and she applied some lipstick and more mascara. I sat there like a little mannequin until I felt Alice's cold hand on my ankle.

"GAH! Alice what are you doing?!?!?!"

"We forgot about the garter. Can't forget that, can we?"

"Guess not."

She also strapped on my shoes and now I was standing at the top of their massive staircase with my dad waiting for my cue.

"Bells, honey, you look beautiful."

"Thanks dad. You look good too." I had to admit he looked good in his tux.

After what felt like hours, my cue in the music came and we started down the stairs. Thank God I didn't trip the entire way down the aisle.

The ceremony went exactly as planned and of course I ended up crying uncontrollably. I looked up at Edward and even he had tears in his eyes.

Finally, the minister said my favourite words. "I now pronounce you husband and wife. You may kiss the bride."

And that he did.

Then, he picked me up, bridal style, and carried me back down the aisle out to the back yard. Everyone else followed us in a big crowd waiting to congratulate us. My mother's arms were the first ones to find me. She and my dad both were tearing up sad to see that 'their baby is growing up so fast!'

Once the food came out, the crowd started to die down. We ate and drank and laughed until about 8:30 until Alice said it was time to cut the cake. So we cut little pieces out and shoved them into eachother's faces. It was delicious.

After everyone was fed, Alice announced that it was time for our first dance as husband and wife. It surprisingly didn't go horribly wrong because Edward lead. We danced to the song "Flightless Bird, American Mouth" by Iron & Wine **(sorry, I couldn't help it!)**. Soon after, my parents and Edward's parents joined us. We were all dancing perfectly peaceful until my dad asked if he could dance with me. Of course, I accepted. Esme and Edward were so graceful, the way they danced. But with both me and my dad put together, we were pretty bad. Oh well, at least we had fun.

At around midnight, I threw the bouquet which landed in Alice's hands. She giggled.

Then She brought around a chair to the middle of the dance floor and sat me down.

"What's all this for?" I asked.

"Well duh." She said as if I were an idiot, "Edward has to take the garter off your leg with his teeth." I blushed so brightly I think that I will be permanently red.

So I sat down. Edward got on his knee and smiled and winked at me before lifting the skirt of my dress and ducking under it. I could tell he was teasing me by lightly brushing my thighs with his fingers which sent shivers down my back. He kissed the skin above the garter before biting down on it and dragging it painfully slow down my leg. Then he got it around my shoe and flung it at the crowd of men. Mike Newton was the one to catch it. Everyone laughed at the stupid face he made.

Alice took me to her room so I could change out of my dress into something more comfortable for the plane ride. Edward or she wouldn't tell me where we were going yet. It was probably somewhere nice though.

When I descended the stairs, everyone was waiting with rice and Edward was in a nice pair of jeans and a blazer. I grabbed his hand and ran through the crowd to the limo. They had a driver upfront.

"Bye, everyone! See you in two weeks!" We screamed out the sunroof. We waved as the driver drove away to the airport.

"I love you Mrs. Cullen"

"I love you too Edward."

We kissed and before you know it we were at the airport.

Edward helped me board the plane and I watched as we took off into the now rising sun. I fell asleep wondering where I would wake up.

**There you have it folks. IT'S OVER ********!!!!!!!!!!!!! I want to thank you again for reading and reviewing. You guys are all great!**

**The sequel will be posted soon enough. It will be called Trip. Hopefully you all like it!!!!**


	21. Trip chapter 1

**Trip**

**WOOO!!!! I'm finally starting it! I hope you enjoy reading it because I have spent a lot of time thinking about ideas for it. This story probably will be like 10 chapters max. That may change, but just be prepared. It's not long. Anyways, hope you like it!**

Disclaimer: Who owns these characters? Not I said the cat! (wow I'm cool)

Chapter 1: The First few days of Heaven

BPOV

"Wake up love, we're here."

I slowly opened my eyes to meet his beautiful green ones. He moved his head so I could see out the window. The plane was just about to land, so I could see the airport coming closer, the highway, and beyond that, a gorgeous sandy beach.

"What hotel are we staying at?" I asked eagerly.

"Well, we are having someone take us up to a private island. Carlisle bought it for Esme for their honeymoon and they thought it would be appropriate to lend it to us. They told me that our love was a lot like theirs." He smiled that breathtaking smile before taking my hand.

The plane landed without any complications. Soon enough, we were on the yacht that would take us to our home for the next two weeks.

Edward carried me onto the dock and through the threshold of the front door.

"Since it's not that late, why don't we go for a little swim in the ocean? It's nice and warm."

"Sure. Sounds fun." I smiled and opened my suitcase to find my suit. As I unzipped it, I noticed there was a piece of fabric stuck in it. I tugged and tugged until Edward just came over and opened it for me. He kissed my lips lightly and opened the lid to the case. I looked inside and blushed the brightest crimson colour I'm sure I've ever made. I was going to kill Alice.

"I'm gonna kill my sister" Edward looked up at me a little embarrassed. His jaw was tight as he looked between my face and the case full of lacy and silky lingerie. I giggled and shut the case, trying another one.

After going through about 4 suitcases, I finally found the one's with our bathing suits. I changed in the bathroom and followed Edward outside.

I waded in the shallow water while Edward took impressive dives and flips off the dock. I decided to join him only to be thrown into the water headfirst. He followed soon after.

"Having fun love?" He asked as he pulled my back up to his chest.

"I'm having more fun then I've had for a while!" I pushed my back hard up against his chest and sent us tumbling backwards.

---

It was around midnight when I decided I was ready to go. I started walking back to the house with a funny feeling in my stomach, almost like stage fright.

"Bella, where are you going? Are you not enjoying yourself?"

"Oh, of course I am. I just thought I would dry off and go inside." I hopefully put a little hint in my tone as I walked back into the house.

"Well then, I'll be there in a few minutes." He said with a sly little smirk. I winked playfully and instantly reddened.

---

Inside the house, I avoided the suitcases of lingerie and went straight for the small bag I packed for myself with my 'comfort clothes'. I found my sweats and a ragged t-shirt while I thought of something sexy but still me to wear. As I was rummaging through, I heard the door open.

"You look so sexy in that Bella."

I thought he was joking but as I turned around, I realized he was being completely serious. He ran to my side and kissed me passionately. We were soon on the bed. I allowed him to do what he pleased with me and soon, I was completely ready.

---

I woke up the next morning in a state of bliss. I turned over and saw that Edward was in the same state as I was.

"Good morning, beautiful." I had become so much less self conscious after him calling me beautiful so many times last night. He was the perfect man. Besides calling me beautiful, he was happy to go at my speed.

"Good morning, Edward."

"I love you, Mrs. Cullen. You are so precious." Again with the compliments.

"I love you too, Edward."

"So, how did I do last night?" He asked.

"Well… you weren't too bad." I giggled.

"Show me exactly how I was."

I did just that. On a Monday morning.

---

At about 5:00, Edward made me a romantic dinner. It was delicious. I didn't expect any of it, but he is amazing.

"Why don't we go explore the island?" He asked in an excited tone.

"Sounds like fun! Let me just go get changed."

I put on a pair of jean short shorts with a cute white halter top that Alice put in my bag. I didn't need shoes because we were going to walk along the beach.

Edward took my hand as we walked out onto the sandy lawn. It was surprisingly warm for being 8:00 at night.

It was twilight when we started walking down the beach and I realized that I didn't know exactly where we were. I knew that we were on Esme's Island, but I didn't know where in the world this island was.

"Edward, where are we?"

"Well, we are on one of the small islands off the coast of Rio. Carlisle knew that Esme had always loved Rio because of how exotic it was. So, he bought this island as a wedding gift."

"That's such a sweet story."

We had come to a small secluded area where there were some palm trees and lots of small cliff-like boulders. The shore didn't reach as high here and there was a bit of grass closer to the edge of the forest. We sat here and just looked up at the sky.

"I want to show you something Bella, lie down with your feet facing the forest and look up." I did exactly what he told me.

"Okay, see that big, bright star just right of Ryan's Belt?"

"Uh-huh."

"Well, that star is called _La Bella Estrela_. It means: The beautiful star. I used the Italian _Bella_ for beautiful, or your name; and the Portuguese word _Estrela_ for star."

He was so perfect it hurt. I had a stray tear fall down my cheek.

"Thank you, Edward. I love you."

"I love you too Bella."

**POSSIBLE NEW CHAPTER ALERT!!!!!/ AUTHOR'S NOTE**

**Well, I know that chapter was pretty crap because I don't write lemons because I don't know how. Also, I'm pretty tired from the new semester starting and all that jazz. Well, the new chapter will possibly be up soon but I can't promise anything. I have come up with a new idea for a new story (based almost exactly on my own experience, but with a little bit of what I wish would have happened in there)(Oh and it's gonna be called **_**I officially LOVE Guitar Class!)**_** So, I think I will start writing that this weekend. Anyways, hopefully you enjoyed that chapter. **_**Reviews please!!!!!!!!!**_


	22. URGENT UPDATE!

February 7th UPDATE

Just to let you all know, I almost put today's date as January 7th. I'm sorry, I've been awake since 8am, and had a nonstop day. Seriously... I'll fill you in. Broadcast history test, then, we went all the way down to Bloor street and checked out this AWESOME little place called _**Snakes and Lattes **_ seriously, if you situate yourself in Toronto, please check it out... it's like down the street from Honest Ed's (honestly, the single most confusing and amazing places of all time) and seriously, you go in, pay 5 bucks, and get unlimited amount of time with literally THOUSANDS of board games. And the food is really really good, seriously a good time. Anyways, we played for HOURS then walked down a bit more to Long & McQuade and salivated over the beauty that is their guitar selection. Overall, a FANTASTIC day. Minus broadcast history... not a good way to start off the week.

ANYWAYS... what I REALLY wanted to accomplish with this update was the fact that I am starting a blog (cue corny cheering noises)! This blog will be a guide to writing fiction. After being in writing classes and hearing a lot of positive feedback from my profs (who are working professionals in the industry) I decided that I really felt the need to do some writing again. BUT... every time I've sat down and started to write a new fanfic, the words just don't work. It has become EXTREMELY hard for me to write drama for the page as opposed to the ear or the eye. I have plenty of ideas! Just none for fanfiction. I also do really want to focus on what my career will most likely turn out to be: writing for television. BUT, I still have to accomplish school and years of painful grovelling before I can make it to the Golden Globes. SOOOOOO, I found a happy medium!

In the next week or so, I will be configuring a blog that gives all you faithful readers my tips and tricks when it comes to writing fanfics. I will go into detail about everything I know, and everything I find helpful when it came to my writing, both technical and creative.

The reason why I started this update in the first place is to inform you all that I would like to start getting in the habit of answering any questions that you may have about what I post, or about your own personal choices when it comes to storytelling. I actually do encourage you to PM me if you would like your question to be featured in one of these posts. However, there are certain rules and regulations.

**1. I would love for you to keep it clean.** Yes, I have read some fanfics that are considered "smut" but I have never written one, so I'm probably not the best resource when it comes to answering those questions. BUT keeping it clean is also about being respectful towards other readers and writers about their questions and stories that they have to share. And yes, I do plan on writing a post about review etiquette.

**2. I respect your privacy.** I would love to have the opportunity to post your exact question (along with your pen name if you're up to it) when I do post questions. Having the exact question would definitely help the reader understand your standpoint. Your pen name is all up to you though. Remember that it is extra publicity for your stories, as well as a way of networking between other authors. But, if you don't feel comfortable with other people knowing your pen name, then that's totally okay! I of all people understand that you may want your privacy. Just let me know in your email if you would like me to post your question or not.

**HUGE SIDENOTE FOR EMAIL/QUESTION POSTS: ** **I am aiming to post all the questions/answers on FRIDAY AFTERNOONS/NIGHTS, which means if you would like your submitted question to be answered in that week's post, I would appreciate that you have it sent in by WEDNESDAY NIGHT AT MIDNIGHT OR THURSDAY MORNING BEFORE 1 AM. I would like to have some time to think over your question and be able to answer it properly. If you are in absolute, dire need of having this question answered, I kindly ask that you tell me that you would like an email answer back. If you don't mind, I would like to post both the question and the answer, just because someone else may have the same question as you. **

**3. I am not Hermione, I do not own a time turner. ** I really wish I could stop time so I had more hours in the day to post, but I don't. The reality of being in a Radio and Television setting in university is scary and busy. You need to understand that I cannot post every day. I would ideally like to post something informative/a lesson every week and answer questions in a post every week (2 posts a week) but that may not happen. So just be prepared xD

**4. Play nice, or you can't play at all.** I understand that everyone is passionate about their fandom. But, could you please set aside your differences and just get along for the sake of learning? Seriously, I've been in the middle of one too many Harry Potter vs. Twilight arguments, and they are NOT fun. In this blog, I will almost NEVER make reference to a specific fandom unless someone asks about it. Seriously, I really want us all to work together so we can become better writers, and possibly make new friends.

Well, I hope you're all as excited about this as I am! I would really love if you started sending me email submissions about what topics you would REALLY want covered. I right now am working on the first content post, it's about how to develop your idea and stick with it. I will also be doing an entire post on descriptions/loglines because I'm tired of seeing "OMG my description sux" or "I hate descriptions, don't go by what this says, just read". I would also love your feedback! On the blog site, I am enabling comments, which I really hope you take advantage of.

Until later!

**P.S. PRIVATE MESSAGE ME FOR QUESTIONS/DETAILS/COMMENTS/CONCERNS. THAT'S WHAT I MEANT BY EMAIL.**


End file.
